Forever Back To You
by Angelsmile
Summary: Sequel to 'Light in the Ring! Angel is lost. Elladan is loosing hope. What will happen? Last chapter up!
1. Never Leave

Hello everyone!  Because of all the requests for me to do a sequel to "Light in the Ring", I am doing one!  This one is called "Forever Back To You" Hope you all love this one as much as you did the last one.

Summery: Angel is stuck in her own mind, but she doesn't know it!  She thinks that she is home!  And she doesn't remember anything of Middle-Earth!  Meanwhile, Elladan waits for Angel to wake.  As the days pass, he begins to loose hope.  Will he live?  Will Angel wake?  Find out in… "Forever Back To You"

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc.  I only own Angel, Kipper, Toby and Angel's mom and dad.  Please ask before taking.

Never Leave

Lord Elrond of Rivendell rubbed his forehead in frustration as he walked down to Angel's rooms.  He was worried for not only Angel, but also Elladan, Elrohir, Estel and himself.  She had been able to weave her way into all their hearts, even Elrond's.

//It was nice to have a girl in the house since Arwen left.  I can't believe that she got into my heart. // Elrond shook his head and pushed on the door to Angel's room.  

Inside was Elladan, sitting right next to Angel's bed as he had been doing since Angel was injured.  Angel still did not move or speak.  Only her chest moved up and down when she breathed, the only sign that she was alive.

"Elladan, come and eat."  Elladan's eyes didn't leave Angel's pale face.

"I can't.  I won't.  I need to be by her side."  Sighing, Elrond took u another chair and sat next to his son.

"Elladan, it has been three days.  You need to get up and out of this room."

"Why did this happen? To her of all people?"

"I know not, my son. No one does.  The arrow nicked an artery, causing her to pass out.  It was also poisoned, thus making her sleep for a while longer.  But what baffles me is, although I have given her the antidote for the poison, something is keeping her from waking.  I believe that she is trapped in her own mind."

"I won't leave her."  Elrond sighed and stood up.

"Alright. Please try to eat and sleep, Elladan."  He only got a mute nod in reply.  Quietly, Elrond left the room, silently praying that his son and his son's love would be all right. 

"Angel?  I don't know if you can hear me, but…"  Elladan picked up Angel's cold hand and held it in his.  "Please wake up.  These past three days have been horrible.  All of us are worrying.  This place is so quiet without your laughter.  Everything is so dull without your smile to brighten up the room.  Please wake up.  Please."  Elladan squeezed Angel's hand gently, hoping she would react to it.  She didn't. With a sigh of defeat, Elladan laid his head down on the bed.

" 'Dan? You okay?"  Elladan looked back up and to the door to see Estel standing there.

"Yes, I'm fine.  Why are you here?"  Estel clambered up onto the bed and lay down next to Angel.

"Can't sleep.  Want to sleep with Angi."

"Alright.  Just keep it quiet."  Estel nodded and closed his eyes. Soon he was fast asleep.

Ever so gently, Elladan brushed a piece of hair out of Estel's eyes.  Looking over to Angel, his own eyes filled with tears.

"Please wake, Angel.  Can't you see we all miss you?"  Leaning back against the chair, Elladan cried his heart out, for his love and his family.

**In Angel's mind**

"Ugghh."  Angel struggled to sit up.  Grasping her head, she was finally able to, but still had a splitting headache.  "Man. What happened?"  Kipper neighed a little ways away.  Getting up, angel made her way to her horse.

"Did you throw me off? Huh?" Kipper shook his head, as if understanding her question.  "Silly horse" Angel gently rubbed Kipper's muzzle and held him close until she looked around.

Looking around, she saw that they weren't far from her house.  With a confused look, Angel took Kipper's reins and started leading him back.

"Something's different. Not really sure what."

"Angi!"  Angel nearly fell backwards as a little body latched itself onto o her legs.

"Toby?  What are you doing here?"  The little four year old giggled.

"Getting you to eat lunch.  Come on!"  Toby grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the house.

"But Toby, I have to put Kipper away!"  A man came out of the house just then and approached the two.

"Here, Angel.  I'll put Kipper away for you.  You two go inside."

"Thanks daddy!"  said Toby as he began to drag Angel back towards the house.  Bewildered, Angel looked down to Toby.

"That's dad?"  Toby looked up to his big sister skeptically.

"Yep.  Did you hit your head or something?"  Angel rubbed her head once more.

"Yeah, I think I did."  Still confused, Angel entered the house and into the kitchen.

"Mom, I think Angel hit her head!" shouted Toby.  Angel covered her ears, in hopes of saving her hearing.

"Not so loud, Toby."  Just then their mom came out from the back room.

"Did I just hear that right? Did you really hit your head, Angel?"

"Yeah, I think Kipper threw me off."  Angel's mom's eyes widened.

"He threw you off?"  Quickly sitting Angel down, her mom went to the freezer and started placing ice cubes in a bag.  "I knew that horse was trouble.  I knew.."

"Mom, it was an accident.  I'm pretty sure that a rabbit scared him.  That's all."  Angel's mom closed the freezer, the bag now full of ice.

"Alright, Angel.  If you say so.  Here, put this on your head."  Angel reached and took the bag of ice.  Placing it on her head, she sighed in content as the coldness numbed her headache.

"Do you want some aspirin?"  Angel nodded her head at her mom's question.  "Toby, will you go get the white bottle from the medicine cabinet?"

"Sure, mommy."  Toby dropped his sandwich onto his plate and ran off.

"Do you want to drink water or mild?"

"Milk, please."  Angel looked into the fridge as her mom opened it.  No alcohol! None at all!

//What's going on here?  I'm almost sure they used to drink.//

"Here, sweetheart."  Angel snapped back to reality when her mom set a glass of milk down in front of her.

"Thanks."

"Here, mommy!  Is this the right bottle?"  Toby held a bottle up to his mom.

"Yep, that's the right one. Thanks, Toby."  Unscrewing the cap, Angel's mom set four pills down on the table.  "Here, take these.  Then why don't you go lay down in your room?  Maybe that will help your headache go away."  Angel nodded in agreement and swallowed all four pills in one swig of milk.

Slowly, she got up from the table and up the stairs.  Angel went right to the third door on the left and opened it.  Inside was her room.  Nothing had changed.  Angel laid down on her bed, sighing in comfort.  She re-arranged the ice pack on her head, grabbed her stuffed leopard, Freckles, and quietly drifted into dreamland.

//I'm home.  And I'll NEVER leave! Ever!//

All right, that's all you get.  I already have the next chapter typed and ready to go, just need reviews!  So go on and review! Come on!  **Gives everyone puppy dog eyes** Please? Pretty Please?  Anyway, be safe everyone and stay healthy! God Bless!  Angelsmile06  


	2. Hold On

Hi there! Hope you all are enjoying break as much as I am!  OMG, I saw ROTK last night and it was awesome!  No words can tell you how hyper I am!  I am running on no sleep, I've just been writing and acting out my own scenes to ROTK.  But enough of me yakking, let's get on with the story, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc.  I only own Angel, Toby, Kipper and any other characters you don't recognize from LOTR.

Hold On

(It is now the time of the Fellowship.  83 years, I think.)

Years and years passed.  Still, Angel did not wake up.  Estel grew into a fine young man and eventually learned of his true heritage.  He left Rivendell for the North, but occasionally came back to check on Angel.

Elladan and Elrohir began their trips once more, killing orcs that came too close to Rivendell.  They would be gone for months at a time, but Elladan always seemed to come back a little earlier than his brother, always to see if Angel was waking.  But she never moved nor woke.

Today, Elrond was walking with his good friend, Gandalf, the day after Frodo Baggins had awakened in Rivendell.  They were discussing Angel.

"You say that this girl has been in that state for over 80 years?"  asked Gandalf.  Elrond nodded.

"Yes, and yet, she hardly ages!"  Gandalf cocked an eyebrow at his old friend.

"What is this you say?"

"She doesn't age!  She has no wrinkles on her face, no gray in her hair and no weakening of her bones!  She only looks slightly older, about 18 years old.  That's three years older than when she arrived here."  Elrond looked over to the wizard walking next to him.  "Surely you have heard the stories about her?"

"Of course I have.  A young girl saves Elrohir's life and ends us in a sleeping state.  She is known as the Sleeping Angel.  Is there more to the story than I know of?"

"Yes, a great deal you don't know.  I will tell you of it later, my friend.  Would you like to see her?"

"Yes, I most certainly would."  Elrond led Gandalf down a corridor and opened the third door on the left.  Gandalf entered to see a young human girl lying on a bed surrounded with flowers.

"Elladan says that Angel loved flowers, especially roses.  That is why so many are in here," explained Elrond.  Gandalf nodded silently and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"She is very beautiful.  Yet her appearance is not one I recognize.  She is not from Rohan or Gondor."

"No, she is from another world, that's why.  A part of the story that you have yet to hear, old friend.  I will tell you her story on our way down to the council.  It is to begin soon."  Gandalf sighed heavily and stood up.

"Of course."  Running a hand over Angel's hair, Gandalf could hardly keep his eyes from misting over.  "Wake soon, Aier.  Many are waiting for you."  With that, Elrond and Gandalf left the room and headed towards where the council would take place, Elrond telling Gandalf all about Angel and her effect upon his family.

**Angel's Mind**

"Angi! Get up!"  Angel shoved her little brother off her and onto her floor.  

"I'm up already! Jeez, haven't you ever heard of knocking?"  Toby laughed from his spot on the floor.

"Nope.  Are you going to get up?"  Angel threw a pillow at the small boy.

"Alright, I'm up!  Now, get out before I kill you!"  Toby scrambled over the floor, knocked some books onto the floor and was out the door in a few seconds, laughing hysterically.  Angel savored the few moments of silence before sighing and pulling herself out of bed.

Sidestepping the books, Angel reached her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a lavender t-shirt, detailed with a cat design.  After brushing her hair and braiding it straight down her back, she bent down to pick up the books Toby had knocked over.

"That kid.  He only knows two speeds.  Fast and faster. He…"  Angel stopped picking up the books when she came across one in particular. "Hmmm.. 'History of Middle Earth' seems familiar." Angel opened the book and began reading.

"Rivendell..Elrond..Estel..Elrohir…"mumbled Angel as she scanned the page.  Upon reading one word, here eyes grew in size.  "Elladan," she whispered.

Angel dropped the book and grabbed her head in pain. Images flashed before her eyes.  Saving Estel.  Archery Lessons.  Midsummer's day.  Elladan kissing her.  Elrond smiling as she played with Estel.  Angel finally lay down on her bed, still clutching her head.  The room began to swarm before her eyes.

"ELLADAN!"  Angel's home faded away.

**Middle Earth**

Angel's eyes snapped open as she sat straight up in the bed.  Looking around, she smiled when she saw that she was in Rivendell.  Still dressed in her Earth clothes, Angel knew she was going to stick out like a sore thumb.

//I have to find Elladan!// Bouncing off the bed, Angel threw open the door and ran down the hall.  As she ran, the more Angel remembered which way to go.  //I'm coming, Elladan!//

 Soon, a servant passed by Angel's room and was startled to find the door opened and Angel gone!  Bewildered and frightened, the servant ran down to where Lord Elrond was holding his secret council.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," said Elrond motioning to the young hobbit.  Frodo got up and set a small ring on the pedestal in the middle of the circle.  Everyone went silent, as if listening to the ring and its wants.  Just then, the servant from Angel's room came up to Elrond and whispered what she had just seen in her Lord's ear.

"Thank you. I will deal with this later." The servant curtsied and left, not noticing the brief look of despair on Elrond's face.  Just then, Boromir stood up and addressed the group.

"It is a gift," he started.  On and on he went, as though he would never stop.

"Oh for good heaven's sake!  Shut up!"  Everyone turned to the voice.  "I mean, no one can wield that Ring. So why bother even trying to use it?"

"Show yourself!"  shouted Boromir, drawing his sword in one swift motion and pointed it in the direction of the voice.

"Alright, alright.  Keep your shirt on!"  A figure steeped into the circle.  As the sight, Elrond's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged, along with Aragorn's.

It was Angel!  She was alive and well. Dressed in her odd pants and a short-sleeved shirt, she looked just the same.  Walking up to Boromir, Angel looked right into his eyes.

"Now, why don't you put that sword away, huh?"

"Why should I?"

"Well, one, I'm a woman and I highly doubt that people would like you if you hurt a defenseless lady.  And, second, I am a member of Elrond's household.  You hurt me and you deal with them!"  Boromir glanced over to Elrond, his eyes clear with question.  Elrond smiled and nodded head.  Boromir turned back to Angel.

"You are a member of Lord Elrond's household?"

"Yep, you got a problem with that?"  Boromir shook his head and sat back down, bewilderment on his face.  Angel then turned to Elrond, who had tears in his eyes.

"After this council, meet me at my favorite place here.  You know where."  Elrond nodded.

"Yes, I do."  Angel nodded and left the council, who were know even more confused.

"Lord Elrond, who was that?"  Elrond looked over to Legolas Greenleaf, smiling gently.

"You know of the Sleeping Angel that resides here?"  Legolas nodded.  "That was her."  The entire council sat in shock.  Of course they all knew of her, but never believed that she was really a person.  Finally, the council continued and the Fellowship of the Ring was formed.

Elrond and Aragorn hurried down to the back gardens after the council was over.  Aragorn seemed doubtful, though, even when they arrived in the garden.

"Are you sure that this is Angel's favorite place?"  Elrond stopped walking and looked around the quiet garden.

"Positive.  Angel told me about a week before she fell asleep."

"Elves and their memories.  Pretty dang good."  Aragorn and Elrond tilted their heads up to look in the tree above them.  There was Angel, sitting on a branch, one leg dangling down.  "This place IS beautiful.  I remember Elladan bringing me down here to tell me of the stars and flowers."  Elrond smiled and reached an arm up to her.

"Come down!  You're going to break your neck!"  Angel let out a laugh.  The sweet sound chasing away any shadows in the garden.  Jumping down, Angel stood right in front of Elrond.

"Last time I heard you say that, it was Estel who was up in the tree."  Elrond smiled at Angel's remark and pulled the young girl into a hug.

"You don't have how much you've been missed!" he whispered in her ear.  Angel pulled back and wiped tears from her cheeks.

"I have SOME idea.  Where's Estel?"

"Right here," said Aragorn, stepping forward.  Angel glanced over to him.  Her jaw dropped and she swayed slightly.  Elrond held her by the shoulders and gently squeezed.

"Estel?  Oh my gosh."  Angel brought her hands to he mouth. "I don't believe it!"  Running right to Aragorn, Angel wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. 

"I've missed you do much!"  both yelled.  Letting go of Aragorn, Angel pushed some hair back from his face.

"You're all grown up.  How long have I been out? 10, 15 years?"  Elrond and Aragorn exchanged worried looks.

"Angel," said Elrond. Angel turned from Aragorn to him.  "You've been asleep for 83 years."

"83 YEARS?" breathed Angel.  "Oh my goodness."  Walking away for them both, Angel sat down on a stone bench and placed her head in her hands.  Elrond and Aragorn could hear her mumbling, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh."

Elrond walked over to Angel and sat down next to her.  Placing an arm around her shoulders, he grew worried at Angel's labored breathing.

"Angel?  Are you alright?"  Angel took a deep breath and sat up straight, her eyes full of tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  Just a little..um..overwhelmed."

"That's understandable.  You've been out for 83 years and just found out!" said Aragorn.  Angel glanced over to him.

"If that's true, then why don't you look 87?  And why don't I look 98?"

"Estel never looks his age.  As for you, I believe that you aged by the time of your dream, not of this time," explained Elrond.  Angel nodded, confusion sitting close in her eyes.

"Where are Elladan and Elrohir?  Are they here?"

"No, they're out on a trip right now.  But they should be back soon," said Aragorn.

"That's good.  I.."  But a servant interrupted Angel before she could finish.

"My lord," here the servant bowed, "A message from Lothlorien has just arrived."  He held out a letter to Elrond, who took it.  After dismissing the servant, he opened the letter and began reading it.  Angel turned to Aragorn.

"So Estel, I suppose that I should call you Aragorn now, eh?"

"No, you don't have to. I enjoy being called Estel."  Angel smiled at his answer.

"And I enjoy calling you Estel, little brother."  Aragorn cringed at the nickname.

"Do you have to call me that?  Besides, I am so much older than you now."

"Yes, I do.  You will always be my little brother, no matter how old you get."

"Oh Valar."  Aragorn and Angel turned to Elrond.  His face was pale and his eyes were brimmed with tears.

"Elrond, what's wrong?" asked Angel.

"It's Elladan.  He's fading."  Angel gasped out loud and nearly fell off the bench.

"He's what?"

"He's fading. Dying," said Elrond, his voice distant and woebegone. 

"No!"  Angel jumped up and faced Elrond, her face filled with anger and tears.  "No! He can't be!"

"Angel, it seems that you being asleep for all these years have finally taken a toll on Elladan's heart," explained Aragorn.  "Unless he sees you alive and well, he will most likely die."

"If he sees me, huh?"  Aragorn nodded silently.  "K, bye!"  With that, Angel took off at a run back to towards the main house. Elrond and Aragorn stayed there for a minute before quickly following her.

Throwing open her door, Angel grabbed a traveling pack and started stuffing clothes into it.

"Angel!"  She looked up to see Aragorn and Elrond standing in her doorway.

"Don't you people ever knock before entering?"  Elrond placed a strong hand on Angel's arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To Lothlorien, where else?  I have to go save Elladan!"

"But you'll need supplies, food, directions…"

"I have my supplies, I don't eat much, and I know my way there. I'm fine! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish packing!"  Angel then grabbed her arm back from Elrond and started packing more clothes into her pack.  Grabbing her circled from the dresser and packing it, Angel bounded out of the door.

After grabbing a pack of food and water from the kitchens, Angel ran down to the stables.

//Please be there, Kipper! Please! // Rounding a corner, Angel was rewarded with a familiar neigh.

"Kipper!"  Putting down her bags, Angel entered Kipper's stall and wrapped her arms around the horse's strong neck.  "Kipper, I'm so glad you're here!"  Pulling back, Angel looked Kipper right in the eye.  "Now you listen to me.  We need to get to Lothlorien as quickly as we can.  Will you go as fast a you possibly can?"  Kipper nodded his giant head up and down.  "Good boy."

Quickly bridling and saddling Kipper, Angel attached her bas and sung herself up.  Going slow, so not to startle anyone, Angel led Kipper out of the stables.  Outside there was a whole group of people!  Everyone from Elrond to the little hobbits was there.

"May your trail be clear and your travel short," said Elrond, placing a hand over his heart, the elfish way of saying good-bye.

"Thank you," whispered Angel, returning the gesture.   Aragorn then came and stood next to her.

"Please be safe.  We only just got you back, Angi."  Tears welled up in Angel's eyes.

"I promise.  Don't worry, little brother."  Aragorn laid his head down on Angel's leg and let a few hot tears fall on her leg.  "Sh…N'gorga."  Angel ran her fingers through Aragorn's hair, like she had done when he was a small boy.  "I will come back.  I promise."  Aragorn looked up to her, smiled and stepped back. 

"Ride hard.  And don't look back."  Angel nodded and kicked Kipper.  The horse took off at a gallop as the crowd cheered for the bravery of the young girl.

//I'm coming, Elladan.  Hold on. //

"Mister Aragorn, sir."  Aragorn looked down to see Pippin standing next to him, wonder on his face.

"Yes?"

"Who was that?  Was that the Sleeping Angel?"  Aragorn smiled.

"Yes, it was. That is was."

Well that's it!  Hope you all like it!  Please leave a review and let me know what you think.  I most likely won't update until after Christmas, so get reading!  Hope you all have a wonderful holiday and I'll talk to you later!  God Bless- Angelsmile06


	3. Stay Away

Hi people!  Hope you all had a happy holiday, I know I did!  My holiday has been soooo good!  I got Two Towers on DVD- Extended Version!  Yeah!!!!  Well, anyway.  Here is the next chapter.  Hope that you all like it.  Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any LOTR characters, locations, or etc.  I do own Angel and Kipper.

//in here//= thoughts

*in here*= Galadriel's mind talking

Stay Away!

"Alright, Kipper.  Hold up, buddy."  Kipper obediently followed his mistress' command.  Angel swung herself off Kipper's back and took out some lambas and water.  Nibbling on the lambas, Angel thought of the last part of their journey.

"Another few hours and we'll be in Lothlorien.  Just hope Elladan is still alive."  Silent tears rolled down Angel's cheeks.  Kipper walked near and nudged Angel's shoulder, as if he shared her sadness.

"Thanks, buddy," said Angel, rubbing his muzzle affectionately.  "Come on, let's get going!"  Kipper snorted as Angel put away her food and water and mounted him again.

"Hey, I'm not THAT heavy!"  Kipper nodded his huge head up and down.  "Oh, shut up."  Nudging him again, Angel moved closer to Lothlorien.  To the one she loved.

//Hold on.  Please//

About three hours later found Angel and Kipper walking down a path, weaving in and out of huge trees.  Angel lovingly traced some lines along one of the trunks.

"Lothlorien.  Wow, it's beautiful," whispered Angel.  Kipper slightly neighed in response.  "You said it."

"It seems as though your horse agrees with you," came a voice from behind the two.  Angel froze on top of Kipper. Calculating that the figure was right behind them and that it was just far enough away, Angel smirked as she thought up a plan.

She let out a three-note whistle, which Kipper immediately responded to, just as he had been taught.  He reared up on his front legs as Angel loosened her feet from the stirrups.  When Kipper reared up with his front legs, it propelled Angel backwards, it worked perfectly.  Angel tackled the startled figure and had a knife at his neck the next instant.  She sat calmly on the figure's chest, no emotion on her face.

"Hello."  The figure was actually an elf.  A rather cute one at that!  

"Why you.."  the elf started, but didn't finish.  Instead, he waved one hand slightly and suddenly; Angel was surrounded by a group of elves, all pointing arrows right at her!

//Great.  Just Great!//

*Angel!  Haldir!  Leave each other alone* Angel leapt off Haldir at the voice in her head.  Haldir must have heard it too for he got up from the ground and waved off his group.

*Angel, don't worry.  I'm Lady Galadriel.  Haldir will lead you to me.  Don't be afraid* Angel looked over to Haldir, with a look of confusion on her face.

"Did you hear that?"  Haldir nodded.

"Yes.  Please follow me."  Taking Kipper's reins, Angel followed Haldir until they reached a fast moving river.

"Your horse will have to stay here.  You will walk across on the rope."

"What rope?" asked Angel, sarcastically.  Haldir whistled and he was soon answered with another one.  Soon after, a rope was thrown across and Haldir tied it to a tree.

"That rope."

"I think I'll ride Kipper over," said Angel, after looking at the rope for a few seconds.  Haldir looked over to her, surprise hiding behind his eyes.

"Ride him over?  Have you lost your mind?"  Angel smiled over to him.

"Yep, long time ago!"  Angel mounted Kipper and led him back into the woods.  Leaning over Kipper's strong neck, Angel whispered,  "Alright, let's knock their socks off!"  Kipper neighed happily.  Smiling, Angel kicked Kipper and they were off.

Haldir watched in amazement as Angel and Kipper galloped down to the river edge and jumped clear across, landing soundly on the other side.  As he himself quickly crossed, he could see Kipper rearing in joy with Angel still on his back, letting out a laugh.  After he had gotten the rope back on one side, he crossed over to the pair.

Angel had now dismounted and was trying to calm Kipper down.  When she noticed Haldir near, she smiled over to him.

"Kipper got a bit too hyper in the jump."  Haldir nodded in knowing.  Coming closer, he ran his hands up and down Kipper's neck as Angel rubbed his muzzle.

"Sh.. easy, Kip.  Amin sinome, n'gorga."  Haldir was surprised when Angel spoke these words, but he kept his expressions in check.  Keeping his face forward, he asked,

"Where did you learn to speak elfish?"

"I taught myself when I was younger.  Got bored one day, and then, taught myself elfish."  Haldir turned his head towards Angel.

"Really?  Elfish is very hard to learn."  Angel turned her own head to Haldir.

"I didn't find it too hard."  Their heads were close together.  Angel could almost feel Haldir's icy blue eyes piercing her soul.

"Well, we had better get going, huh?" she asked, breaking their trance.

"Yes, we had better," replied Haldir.  The resumed walking, careful to keep Kipper between them.

After a while, the stopped.  Haldir took Kipper's reins from Angel.

"This is where you go on alone," he said.  Angel looked up the huge spiral set of stairs.

//So many stairs!  Good thing school had them!//

"But what about Kipper and my things?"

"Kipper will be put in the stables.  Your things will be placed in your room."

"Alright."  Turning to Kipper, Angel held his head close her hers.  "Now you be good.  No kicking allowed.  If Haldir here bothers you, you have my permission to…you know."  Kipper neighed and nodded his head.  "Good boy, Kip.  Bye."  With that, Angel gave her horse one more pat and started walking up the stairs.

Haldir watched Angel as she walked up the stairs.

//So different than most human ladies.  Interesting. // Pulling Kipper with him, Haldir led the horse down to the stables.  He finally succeeded in getting Kipper into a stall, but the horse wouldn't let him close the door.  He kept placing his hind legs in between the door and the latch.

"Come on!  You stubborn horse!"  That did it.  Without time to react, Haldir found himself under the butt of a now sitting Kipper, his face full of manure.  Sputtering, Haldir raised his head.  "Get up!  Get up!"  Kipper finally got up, leaving Haldir to close the stall door behind him.

"Stupid horse!"  Haldir growled as he stomped out of the stables, attempting to wipe the manure off his perfect face.  Kipper neighed happily from inside, tossing his head at the other horses, who joined in his laughter.

When Angel finally reached to top of the stairs, she was met with a most beautiful sight.  There was a lady elf standing near the to, dressed in a pure white gown, making her shine like a star.  Angel bowed her head to the lady, knowing that she was not good enough to be meeting such a wonderful elf.  She knew the lady had to be Galadriel.

"Don't think that, Aier."  Angel let out a small gasp and looked up to Galadriel.  The elf queen smiled.  "Yes, I can read your thoughts.  Don't be alarmed.  I do it often."

"Please, milady.  Can you take me to go see Elladan?"

"Yes, in a while.  First, we'll get you clean and dressed properly.  Follow me please."  Angel followed Galadriel down some more stairs.  As they walked Angel thought of what Galadriel had said.

//Dresses properly?  Oh man! That means a dress!//

*That it does, my dear. *  Angel glanced over to Galadriel, annoyance on her face.

*This is going to get really annoying* Galadriel laughed at the girl's remark.

*All a part of the job.  Just a part of the job*

After a good bath, Angel dressed herself in a modest dress on silver, the sleeves tied at the elbow on wrist.  As she finished braiding her hair and putting on her circlet, Galadriel came inside the room.

"Are you ready?"

"Never been more."  Galadriel nodded and started leading Angel towards Elladan's rooms.

"Are you sure you want to see him?" Angel looked over to Galadriel.

"Positive."

"He may not come back.  Ever."

"Then I will die myself."  Galadriel cocked an eyebrow at the girl's answer.

"Would you now?"

"Yes.  I can't live without him."  Galadriel nodded and opeded a door on her right.  She entered, Angel following her quickly.

Inside, Angel could see Elrohir sleeping in a chair and Elladan on the bed.  She gasped at her lover's appearance.  His skin was pale, his lips cracked and dry, he actually looked his age.  Angel walked over to Elrohir first.

"Elrohir.  Elrohir, wake up."  Elrohir's eyes cleared and focused on the person in front of him.  For a minute, he couldn't speak.

"Angel?  Angel is that you?"  Angel smiled and spaced a hand on his cheek.

"Of course it is."  With a whoop of happiness, Elrohir leapt up and held Angel in a tight hug.

"Oh Valar!  Thank goodness you're alive!"  Angel gaped for air.

"Elrohir, I can't breathe."  Elrohir let her go and held her at arm length.  

"You haven't changed a bit."  Angel lauhed.

"Neither have you!"  Angel's laughter faded when she looked over to Elladan.  Elrohir followed her gaze.  

"He has been like that for almost a week now."  Angel sat down gently on the bed.  She slowly traced the features of his face as mithril colored tears ran down her face.

"Elladan.  Elladan, wake up.  It's me, Angel.  Mela, wake up."

"He will not wake."  Angel turned her head towards Galadriel.

"What? What did you say?"

"He will not wake.  His grief has caused him to fall into this state."

"Then how do we get him back?"  Angel was beginning to feel frightened.

"We need someone to connect with him, enter his mind and lead him back to us," said Galadriel.

"How do we do it?  Can't you just do it?"  Galadriel shook her head.

"No, I can't.  Someone needs to be connected with him through blood.  We already tried with Elrohir, but it didn't work."  Angel turned to the other elf.  He nodded and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a bandage wrapped along his arm.

"I'll do it."  Elrohir fell out of his seat and onto the floor, gaping in shock at Angel's words.

"You'll what?"

"I'll do it."  Angel replied without hesitation.

"Are you sure?  You may die in the process.  Are you willing to risk it all?" asked Galadriel.

"Yes," was Angel's immediate reply.  Galadriel sighed.

"Then, we will begin."  Angel lay down next to Elladan on the bed as Elrohir unbound his brother's arm to reveal a long cut down it.  Angel untied her own sleeve and took the knife Galadriel held out to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."  Angel ran the knife down her arm, a long red river emerging.  Galadriel took their arm sand bound them together with a few strips of cloth, cut sides together.

"Now, just relax and close your eyes."  Angel complied.  She gently laced her fingers with Elladan's limp ones.  "When enough time has passed, I will see if I can connect your minds."

Angel felt Elladan's blood flow through her veins.  The warmth making her to relax and tense in the same instant.

"We can do it.  He will allow you.  Will you go?"  came Galadriel's voice.

"Yes," whispered Angel.  With that, she was plunged into a dark, cold place.  Elladan's mind.

//Elladan, be here.  Come with me.//

**Elladan's mind**

"Elladan?  Elladan, are you here?"  Angel walked around in the darkness, calling out until her voice was almost gone.  She felt as though she walking in circles.

"ELLADAN!"  Angel sat down in frustration.  "Where are you? Please come back."  She bowed her head and let her tears fall.

"Angel."  A tired, weak voice cut through the darkness.  Angel jumped up, new energy flowing through her.  Whipping her head from side to side, she cried out,

"Elladan?  Keep talking!"

"Angel."  She ran towards the voice hoping beyond hope that he would be all right.  Finally the young girl saw a huddled figure on the ground.

"Elladan!"  Angel ran to the figure and kneeled in front of it.  It was Elladan!  "Elladan, look at me."

He slowly lifted his head.  His grey eyes meeting Angel's purple ones.  Tearstains were clear on his cheeks.  Disbelief and amazement shone in his eyes for but a moment.

"Angel? No, it can't be."  Angel clasped his shoulders.

"Yes, it's me.  I'm here."  Elladan shook his head.

"No, Angel is gone."  Struggling, he moved away from Angel.  "You're lying!  Angel is gone!"

"No, Elladan.  I'm right here."  Elladan backed away further.

"Stop!  Stop lying to me!"  He then brought his hand back and struck Angel square across her face.  Angel held her hand to her mouth, feeling the warm blood flow onto her fingers.

"Alright, I'll stop. I'm a friend.  I've come to take you home."  Standing, she extended her hand down to Elladan.

"Home?  To Ada, Elrohir and everyone?"  Angel nodded.

"Yes, come on. I'll take you back."  Elladan took Angel's hand as she helped him stand.  A white light appeared in front of them.  Elladan looked at it in amazement.

"Home?"  Angel nodded.

"Yes, home."  With that, they walked through the light, back to life.

**Back in M.E.**

Elrohir sat in the chair next to the bed, wringing his hands in anxiety. 

"Do you think she did it?"  Galadriel looked over to the couple from her place near the window.

"We can only pray she did."  Suddenly, both Angel's and Elladan's eyes snapped open.  Angel glanced over to Elladan and sat up, blood now running down her chin.

"Elladan!" exclaimed Elrohir, embracing his twin.  "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."  Galadriel walked over to Angel and sat down next to her.

"And what of you, Aier?  How did you split your lip?"

"I'm fine.  Just a little tired, but alright."  Galadriel unbound the two's arms and started bandaging Angel while Elrohir bandaged up Elladan.

"You didn't tell me how you split your lip, Angel," said Galadriel after she finished with the bandage.  This is when Elladan turned to Angel and finally noticed her.

"Angel! You saved me?"  He moved to embrace her, but Angel jumped off the bed and turned back to him.

"Stay away from me."  Everyone sat in shock.

"What?  What did you say?" asked Elladan, confusion registering on his face.

"You heard me, stay away.  You promised that you would never hurt me.  Well, I now know that that was a lie!"

"I never hurt you, mela.  What are you talking about?"

"This!"  Angel pointed to her split lip. "You did this! While I was in your mind, you did this!"  Tears spilled down Angel's face.  "You promised!"  Covering her face with her hands, the girl ran out of the room and down all the stairs.

Galadriel turned to her grandsons.  Elladan to be exact.

"Did you really hurt her?"  Elladan shook his head, his eyes brimming with tears.

"No, I swear I didn't. I don't remember her being in my mind."  Elladan released his own flood of tears.  "I don't know.  I don't know."  Elladan leaned against his twin who tried to console him, but was unsuccessful.

  Galadriel looked out the door, worry on her fair face.

"Don't loose hope, Aier.  Don't loose hope."

I am the Queen of Cliffhangers!  Mwahahaha! Not really, but I know how much you people hate it when this happens.  What will happen?  Will Elladan find out what happened?  Will Angel loose hope?  Will my little brother ever stop yelling?  K, ignore that last one, the answer is no.  But anyway, please read and review! I may not update for a while because I have a really bad cold and I am so stuffed up, I make the turkey look slim.  Hope you all stay safe and well!  God Bless!

-Angelsmile06


	4. Follow Your Heart

Hi people!  Here is the next chapter!  On this one, my little sister, Emily helped me out.  THANX Emmy!  Ok, lets get going!  Thanks to all my reviewers!  You guys soo inspire me!  

Disclaimer: I don't own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I do own Angel and Kipper.

Follow Your Heart     

Angel's feet pounded on the ground as she sliced through the stale air. Heavy, thick, grey rain clouds had overcome the once sunny skies. Thunder rolled and lightening sparked. Angel's tears blew to the side of her face, gently soaking her ears. Gravel sprayed in every which direction as the petite girl turned a sharp corner. The stables slowly worked their way in to view. Neighs and the clip-clop of horses filled Angel's ears. The clouds opened up, pelting down rain that stung the skin. A clap of thunder sent an up roar up and down the isles that contained the stalls. Angel kept running until she pulled up outside Kipper's stall. The beautiful stallion nodded its head in a loving greeting.

"Hey boy," Angel whispered, gently stroking Kipper's muzzle. The stall door creaked as Angel opened it, stepping in. The blood from her lip dripped on to the hay. Kipper neighed and tossed his head back. Angel smiled. "It's nothing." Using her sleeve, she lifted her hand to wipe her lip.  Kipper nudged his mistress' shoulder, as if saying that he didn't believe her.  Angel rubbed his muzzle affectionately.  "Stop being such a worry-horse.  It's nothing."  

"What's nothing?" Angel jumped and turned, clutching her heart. Haldir's figure stood in the door to the stall.  

"Good Lord, Haldir!  Don't scare me like that!" He tilted his head back and laughed, but stopped when he saw what happened to her lip. "Angel! What, I, what the, what on middle earth happened to your lip?" Angel tried to cover it up with her hand. 

"Like I said, it's nothing." Haldir pulled Angel's hand down and inspected the swollen lip. He didn't say anything. Just looked it over, tilting her head this way and that.

"What happened?" Angel got a sudden interest in the ground and stared at it. "Angel, what happened?" Haldir repeated gently, but firmly. She looked up, hot tears brimming her eyes. Angel broke down and explained the entire story as Haldir cautiously cleaned off her lip with a wet cloth.

"It's okay. Everything's okay." Angel, somehow, found herself locked in a warm embrace with Haldir's strong arms crushing her to him.

"Angel!" Angel looked up to find Elladan, breathing hard. His heartbeat could almost be heard from where she was. Angel turned to Elladan, her lips pursed in a firm line. The grip Haldir had on Angel's waist tightened and she in turn wrapped her arms tighter around him as she began to talk.

"What?" Kipper rested his head on Angel's shoulder as Galadriel and Elrohir entered, stopping just short of Elladan. "I'm sorry Angel. I now know what I was wrong. Can we talk?" Elladan quickly rambled on, spitting out words.

"Go away Elladan. Go away and never, ever come back." Angel's violet eyes were set in stone to Elladan's face, causing him to quiver. Elladan looked from Angel, to Haldir, and then back to Angel.  "Fine.  Believe what you want. Stay with him," he said, throwing an arm to Haldir. Turning on his heel, he tromped off towards the exit. Elrohir looks around the room and eventually straggles after Elladan. Angel sniffles and wipes a trickling tear from her cheek.  Haldir gently strokes her hair whispering, 

"Sh…he won't hurt you again."  //I promise//  

"Haldir?" asked Galadriel.  "Will you please escort Angel to her rooms?"  Haldir nodded and gently led Angel out of the stables.  Covering her with his cloak, he held Angel close to him the entire way.  Finally they reached Angel's room.

"Thank you so much," whispered Angel.  Haldir wiped away a stray tear on Angel's cheek. "I thought that Elladan loved me.  Guess I was wrong."

"You don't have to worry about him any more. I think you scared him off with those beautiful purple eyes of yours," whispered Haldir.  Angel tilted her head up to meet Haldir's icy blue eyes.

"Did I really?"  Haldir nodded and smiled ever so slightly.

"Yes, you did.  May I ask you something?"

"You just did, but alright."

"May I kiss you?"  Angel stood in shock, just staring at Haldir.  Ever so slowly, a small smile found its way onto her tear-stained face.

"Yes," she whispered before Haldir captured her lips.  He was gentle and sweet, making sure that he didn't hurt her.  After a while, Angel pulled back.  "I had better get some sleep.  Good night."

"Good night, ainurmin*."  With a smile, Angel stood on tiptoe and placed a small kiss on Haldir's cheek.  She then opened her door and slipped inside.

With a sigh, Angel leaned against the door and realized what had just happened.  //Haldir just kissed me! Wow! // Too tired to change out of her dress, Angel flopped down on her bed, falling into a calm sleep.  One she had not gotten in many nights.

(Forward to Elladan and Elrohir arriving in Rivendell)

     Elladan kicked a pebble from his path, sending it a few feet away, leading his horse towards home.

 "Can you believe her? It's all her fault. I tried to be nice and apologize, but no! She had to go hook up that no good Haldir!" Elladan complained as they neared the house. Elrohir just grunted. The couple walked up the steps when Arwen appeared in the doorway, holding it open.

 "Hi," She began, but stopped. She sensed that something was totally wrong. Waving a hand, Arwen motioned for them to follow her.  The twins allowed their horses to be led away and then followed their sister into the house. They ended up in Elrond's study. Elrond was sitting peacefully in a chair reading a book.  Looking up and seeing Elladan and Elrohir there sent him up and pulling Elladan into his arms.

"Elladan!  Thank Valar that you are alright!"  Elladan returned his father's hug with all the strength he could muster.  After releasing Elladan, Elrond sat back down as the three siblings sat around him.

"Elladan, where is Angel?  Did she not come back with you?" Elladan fidgeted in his seat, trying to hide his true feelings and avoiding his ada's question. Elrond locked his eyes on to Elladan's. Elladan knew that there was no use trying to avoid it. Elladan replayed the scene for his father, telling the entire story.

"But you see, I still love Angel. What am I to do?" Elladan asked, tugging at his fingers, wringing them together. Arwen jumped in to the conversation.

 "Why don't you just go back to Angel and give her your side of the story? I'm sure she'll listen!" Elladan shook his head.

 "No, she won't! She couldn't hate me more if she tried!" Arwen glared at her brother, tears brimmed her eyes.

"You don't see that this is true love!  She loves you and you love her.  She came all the way down to Lothlorien to save your butt, and when she succeeds, you leave her!  Surely she will realize that Haldir is not the one for her! You are!  Where is your brain?  Are you sure that you didn't leave it behind?" The lady elf sprang from her seat, excusing herself, mithril tears running down her cheeks. Seeing how upset his sister had become, Elrohir follows. Elladan sighs.

"Son, there's not much that I can tell you on this one. I can help you on many things but this is one I can't. All I can say is follow your heart, for it will never lead you astray.  I know that you love her; I can see it in your eyes.  Listen to your heart, follow it," said Elrond. Elladan just tilted his head back and closed his eyes, drowning in self-pity and anger.

(A few days later, Angel and Haldir in the stables)

 "Are you thinking of taking Kipper for a ride?" Haldir asked, picking up a brush and gently stroking Kipper's mane. Angel picked up her own brush and began to brush his back.

"Have you seen the weather? I'm not riding Kipper in the pouring rain!" Haldir peered out the stall and down the hallway to see that the rain had not let up.

"We could go on the inside ring if you like," Angel shrugged.

"Maybe just a quick one," Haldir smiled and left the stall, running to tack up his horse. Kipper's black saddle stood on its stand right out side his stall. Angel picked it up and threw it on Kipper, tightening the girth. While she was fiddling with the bridle, Haldir stopped by her stall, his horse fully tacked and ready to go.

 "Need some help?" Haldir taunted. Angel just stuck her tongue out at him and led Kipper in to the isle where she could mount. Setting one foot in the stirrup, she hoisted her lean figure up in to the saddle. The inside ring stood about a quarter of a mile from the barn.

 "We're going to get drenched just going there!" Angel complained as they neared the door.

"Race you." Haldir suggested, pulling up along side Angel. "Think of it this way, the faster you go, the less wet you get," A smile cracked on Angel's lips.

"Ok," She finally said slowly, but with caution.

"Ready, set go!" Haldir took off, leaving Angel to catch up. The pelting rain was cold and chilled the bone. Angel could see that Haldir was almost to the barn. It felt good to go for a ride. The horse's hoofs beating on the ground. The fluid motion they made as a team. It all made Elladan's face slip faster and faster away from her mind. Haldir had reached the barn and began to slowly trot around the ring when Angel finally came in.

"A little slow today?" Haldir called as Angel went around.

"Not a chance!" Angel yelled in reply. It was after a few laps that Kipper began to slow down, so Angel let him walk. As they were passing the entrance, she glanced to the rain. Still there. It was then that Angel realized how cold she had grown.

"Haldir! Let's go back! I'm cold!" Haldir nodded, following Angel's lead to the barn. Haldir and Angel rode side by side until they reached the top of the hill. A shadowy figure was going in to the barn, running to dodge the rain. Angel squinted to see who it was. The couple stopped and watched as the man disappeared in to the barn. A few seconds, an explosion! The barn had exploded! The barn was on fire! Flames licked the walls and worked their way up to the roof.

 "Come on Angel! We must see if that person was injured!" They dismounted and ran to the barn, coughing from the heavy smoke. 

"Angel," Haldir said, gripping her shoulders, "Go get help!" Covering his mouth with the edge of his shirt, Haldir ran in. Angel waited until he had gone in and ran after him. The horses were neighing and pawing the ground. 

 "Angel! Get out!" Haldir yelled, leading a frightened mare out.

"No! I want to help!" Angel threw open a stall door and grabbed a halter of the frightened mare. She wouldn't budge. Angel tugged again. She stood her ground.

 "Come on! Move it!" Haldir appeared out side the stall door.

 "Angel! Let's go! We have to get out!" Angel whirled around. She could barely see Haldir through the intense smoke.

"Help me! She won't move!" Haldir tugged on her halter. Balling up his fists, Haldir looked around. A small part of a burned blanket sat on the floor. Grabbing it, He tied it securely around the mare's eyes, and then led her out. Angel quickly followed. Haldir made it out and Angel was not far behind. Almost there, Angel tripped and fell, letting out a scream. She was unharmed, but Angel felt what she had tripped on. It was the person! Grabbing his arms, Angel pulled him from the burning inferno. Haldir was inspecting the horse's legs, seeing if their burns were serious and any required immediate attention as Angel pulled off the person's hood. Angel saw who it was! It was Elladan!

Note from co-author: Hey everybody! This is Emily aka Waldo aka Pronto aka Shady Lady aka Question Mark. I wrote this piece with the help of my sis. I didn't help her, she helped me. Ha ha. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Yes, my older sis did write the other chapters and she asked for my help on this one so forward any congrats to us. Now, I'm going to start on Chapter five. It's gonna rok! Love, Waldo.

Elvish Translation:

Ada-dad or daddy

Aniurmin- my angel (just made this up)


	5. Stuck On You

Here it is! Chapter 5!  Alright (Starts doing a little dance but stops when little sister gives her the evil eye.)  Oh yeah, my little sis, Emily, wrote the first half of this story.  Just read it people! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I only own Angel and Kipper.  Also I do not own the song in here.  It belongs to Stacie Orrico.

*in here*- are Galadriel's mind thing

"in here"- normal speaking

//in here//- normal thoughts

Stuck On You

Haldir approached from behind, resting a hand on Angel's shoulder. When he saw it was Elladan, he gasped.

"Was he the one whom we saw earlier?" Haldir asked, as Angel stood, brushing off her knees and nodded.

"Yes, but I don't know what on middle earth he is doing here, though." Elladan had his eyes closed, but he was breathing. "Are all of the horses okay?" Angel asked, walking in their direction. They neared the one that Angel had trouble getting to leave. 

"Well, this one has minor burns on her back, but nothing serious. I think all others will make it." Kipper walked up from behind Angel and nudged her shoulder. The girl turned and gently stroked her horse's soft neck.

"What are to do Haldir? The barn is ruined!" It was true. The fire had destroyed the entire thing. The frame had dismantled and fallen. Only few pieces were left burning on the ground.

"Angel! Angel!" Angel turned to see who had been calling her. It had been Elladan. Angel rushed to his side.

"What were you doing in the barn?" Angel demanded. Elladan's breathing had become uneven and wavy. He gasped for breath as he spoke. His words were choppy and hard to make out.

"Set up explosion...for you...I...save you...then you left...went to turn off...no one else got hurt...went off...me...accident." Angel rested a hand on his lips.

"Shhh. Don't talk. Save your strength." Elladan took a hard swallow before closing his eyes. "Elladan?" Angel asked, gently shaking him.

"I just want to take a little nap. Just for a minute," Elladan's breathing got more and more slow.

"No! Elladan! Wake up! Elladan!" Angel screamed, gripping Elladan's limp hands. Haldir grabbed Angel's shoulders and pulled her to her feet. "No!" Hot tears began to fall from Angel's eyes.

"Come on Angel. We can do nothing. He's gone."

(AN-Come on people! Do you really think I would do this? By the way, this is Emily, yes, the lil sis. Read on for what REALLY happened. Review ASAP!!! *Angelsmile06 pushes little sister out of the way* Whew. Ok. Now I'm in control. This is my story!) 

"Haldir, we have to get him to the healers here!  He needs help!" cried Angel.  Haldir only glanced over to the still elf's body, no emotion in his eyes.

"Why should we?  He tried to kill you!"  Angel kneeled back down next to Elladan.

"I was taught to help someone when they needed help, even if you don't like them." Angel whipped her head around to stare at Haldir.  "Right now, Elladan needs help and I'm gonna help him, with or without your help!"  

Whistling, Angel called Kipper over to her.  "Lay down, boy."  Amazingly, the horse did as Angel said.  Kipper laid down as Angel lifted Elladan onto his back. "Easy, Kip."  Angel held onto Elladan as Kipper rose to his feet.

"Angel," said Haldir. "What shall we do with the rest of the horses?"  Angel glanced over to the group.

"You could put them out in the pasture."  Haldir nodded and rounded up the horses, taking them away, but now without one last glance back to Angel and Elladan.  With a sigh, Haldir led the horses out to pasture.

Angel held onto Elladan as Kipper walked slowly back to Lothlorien. Elves from in the trees noticed and ran ahead to tell Lady Galadriel of the news.  A groan from Elladan made Angel take her eyes off the trail and to him.

"Elladan?  Elladan, can you hear me?"  Elladan only groaned again and slumped forward onto Kipper's neck.  Angel's eyes widened.  "No," she whispered.  Leaping onto her horse's back, Angel grabbed Elladan, held on tight and kicked Kipper into a gallop.

Lady Galadriel stood waiting for them as they came galloping up the path.  A group of elves stood waiting with her.  As Angel came closer, Galadriel instructed the elves to take Elladan up to his room, where the healers would heal him.  Angel allowed herself to be helped off Kipper and tried to follow the group, but Galadriel stopped her.

*Stay here, my dear.  He will be fine. *  Angel gave one last glance to Elladan being carried up the stairs, and then followed Galadriel to get cleaned up.

"Are you sure that he will be fine?" asked Angel as she changed her clothes behind a screen.  Galadriel smiled gently as she handed Angel a dress to wear.

"Yes, I'm sure.  Why are you so concerned for him?  I thought you didn't love him anymore?"  Angel slipped into the dress and stepped out into the room, allowing Galadriel to button up the back.

"Well, I, I really don't know.  I thought I didn't love him, but when I saw him again, so helpless, my heart almost broke in two."  Angel turned to face the Elf Queen.  "Can you tell me anything?  What should I do?"  Galadriel placed her hands gently on Angel's shoulders.

"I can't tell you anything you don't already know.  Your heart knows what is going on and what is to happen.  Follow it and listen."  Placing a small kiss on Angel's forehead, Galadriel turned and left the room, leaving the young girl to ponder on her own thoughts.

Angel sat down hard on the soft bed.  How long she sat there, no one knows.  A knock on the door caused Angel so shake out of her thoughts.

"Yes?  Who is it?"

"It's Haldir. Can I come in?"  Angel got up off the bed and opened the door to reveal a very worried Haldir.

"Sure, come right on in."  Angel turned back into the room as Haldir closed the door behind him.  Gently, he placed a hand on Angel's shoulder.

"Angel, are you alright?" Angel turned back to him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know.  I feel as though I am being twisted in a million knots and my mind feels like jelly."  Haldir led Angel to the bed and made her sit down.  After sitting down next to her, he wrapped an arm around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I just spoke to Galadriel about Elladan.  When I asked if he was going to be fine, she said yes.  But she also asked me why I was so concerned about him, since I supposedly didn't love him anymore.  Her question made me think.  Do I still love him?"  Angel lifted her head off Haldir's shoulder.  "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do.  What did you answer with?"  Angel shook her head, small tears escaping her hold on them.

"I said that I thought I didn't love him, but when I saw him, my heart almost broke in two.  I asked Galadriel what I should do and she said to follow my heart.  But my heart is so confused.  I mean, something tells me that I still love Elladan and something else says that I care for you."  Angel allowed a few more tears to run down her cheeks.  "What do you think?"  Haldir wiped a tear from Angel's cheek.

"I think that your heart is right.  You may care for me but you love Elladan.  I sort of knew that when I kissed you a few days ago.  I was only a relief that you needed because of what Elladan did to you.  Go to Elladan. Love him."  Angel looked in disbelief to Haldir.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, without a doubt."

"I'm sorry for using you like that.  I didn't know-" Haldir placed a finger on her lips.

"Sh…it's alright.  A piece of my heart will always belong to you, Angel.  But I will always regard to you as my sister."  Angel smiled and hugged Haldir tightly.

"I am honored to be regarded as such, gwadormin*" Haldir pulled back and pulled Angel to her feet.

"Go. Go to him."  Gently he pushed Angel toward the door.  She didn't need any more encouragement.  Angel took off at a run, her skirts flowing behind her.  Haldir watched her go with a smile on his face.  "Be happy, gwathelmin*"

Angel ran as fast as she could until she had to slow her pace.  Her breaths came in short puffs and she was still a long ways away from Elladan's room.

//I understand now.  I love Elladan!  But I still hate him for hitting me.  Can't get him out of my mind.  Can't stop thinking of him. // Ever so quietly, Angel began to sing.

"Can't get out of bed today  
Or get you off my mind  
I just can't seem to find a way  
To leave the love behind

  
  
I ain't trippin  
I'm just missing you  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean

  
  
You kept me hanging from a sting  
Why you make me cry?  
I tried to give you everything  
But you just gave me lies

  
  
  
Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I be wishing you would come to me  
Say you want me back   
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do..  
I'm such a fool  
For you

  
  
I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you   
It's true   
I'm stuck on you

  
  
Now love's a broken record that's  
Been skipping in my head  
I keep singing yesterday  
Why we got to play these games we play?  
  
  
Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I be wishing you would come to me  
Say you want me back   
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool

I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you   
It's true   
I'm stuck on you

Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I be wishing you would come to me  
Say you want me back   
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do..  
I'm such a fool  
For you

I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you   
It's true   
I'm stuck on you"  

Angel smiled to herself as she finished singing. 

//That's what is going on with me.  I hate him, but I love him.  I can learn to forget hating him and forgive, but I can't learn to forget loving him. //  Angel finally arrived at Elladan's door.  As she raised her hand to knock, she thought of something else.

//What if he now hates me for going to Haldir?  Will he understand? // Angel stood there for a minute thinking.  Finally, she made up her mind.  //Only one way to find out. // With that, Angel knocked on the door.

"Enter," came a muffled voice from inside.  Angel turned the doorknob and entered the room.

Hahahahahaha!  I am so evil!  Cliffhanger!  This is Angelsmile06, by the way.  My sis wrote a totally different side to all of this, so I had to erase it and type a whole new one!  I've been here for almost an hour re-typing it.  I haven't even eaten lunch yet!  Anyway, hope you all liked it and you guys had better review or else…or else… or else I won't write any more! So there! (crosses arms over her chest)  So you had better review!  Also, should Angel join the Fellowship when they arrive in Lothlorien?  Just leave your answer in your review.  Thanks! 

God Bless!

-Angelsmile06

Elvish Translations:

Gwathelmin-my sister

Gwadormin-my brother 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Another Gwador

Hi people!  Hope you all are having a great New Year!  Here is the next chapter.  Enjoy!  Elvish translations are at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I only own Angel and Kipper.

Another Gwador 

Angel kept her eyes on the floor as she opened the door and walked inside.  Only when she was inside the room and had closed the door, did she dare to lift her eyes.  They were met with Elladan's gray ones.  He was laying in the bed, his left arm bandaged heavily.

"Angel?  What are you doing here?"  Angel crossed the room and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"I wanted to see if you were alright.  Did you hurt your arm?"

"Just a burn.  It'll heal soon."  Angel bowed her head and muttered something Elladan couldn't make out.  He reached out and grasped Angel's cold hand in his warm one.  "I heard that you brought me from the stables to here.  Why?"  Angel shrugged her shoulders, ignoring Elladan's question.

"We rode Kipper, he did most of the work."  Elladan shook his head.

"No, what I asked was why?  Why did you help me?"

"Well, one, your father would kill me is I let you die.  Two, because, well, I, um." Angel struggled to find the words to say.  Elladan squeezed her hand ever so slightly.

"Just say it."

"Because when I saw you laying there, I knew that my upbringing wouldn't allow me to just leave you there.  I thought that was the real reason.  But later, just a few minutes ago, I found out the real reason."

"What was it?"  Angle sat silent before taking a deep breath.

"That I still love you."

"What?" whispered Elladan, his eyes shining in disbelief.

"I still love you.  Even through all of these times and all that has happened, I see that I still love you and that I'll never stop."

"But, what about Haldir?"

"He was only a relief I thought I needed after, well, you know.  I finally realized that when he explained everything to me.  A part of his heart will always belong to me, but he now resides in my heart as my gwador*."  Angel once again met Elladan's eyes.  Only this time, they were misty.

"Do you believe me when I say that I didn't mean to hit you while you were inside my head?"

"Of course I believe you.  The only reason I didn't before was that I was angry at you for hitting me."  Angel smiled before adding something, "Besides, the Elladan in your head wasn't a handsome as you outside."  At this comment, Elladan let out a hearty laugh.  But his laugh was quickly covered by a coughing fit.  Angel quickly sat down next to him, rubbing his back gently.  When the coughs stopped, Angel voiced her question.

"What's wrong?"

"He just inhaled too much smoke."  The couple looked up to see Galadriel standing in the doorway to the room.

"Grandmother," greeted Elladan.

"Milady," greeted Angel.  Galadriel smiled at the two before sitting down in the chair that Angel had just abandoned.

"I'm glad to see you two back together." Angel and Elladan exchanged smiles as Galadriel continued.  "Elladan, your father wishes you to leave for Rivendell tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" exclaimed Angel.  "Does he not know of what has just happened here?  What has happened to his oldest?"  Elladan laid a comforting hand on Angel's shoulder.

"Don't' worry. I'll be well enough to ride by then," he assured.

"To answer you question Angel, my son-in-law does know of what has just happened and he's not that happy."  Angel noticed Elladan cringe at these last words.

//At least I can go with him.//

"No, Angel.  You won't be going with him," answered Galadriel, reading the young girl's mind.

"WHAT?" shouted both Angel and Elladan.  Galadriel winced slightly before answering.

"Angel, you are needed here for later events.  I can't tell you what for, just that you are needed."

"You have go to be kidding me,"  whispered Angel.  Elladan tightened his grip on her hand, hoping to comfort her.

"Don't worry," he said.

"Too late."  All three laughed at Angel's smart remark.

The next day

Elladan walked down to where the group of guards was waiting for him, Angel following him, asking questions.

"Do you have enough supplies?"

"Yes, Angel"

"Do you have enough weapons?"

"Yes, Angel"

"Do you-"

"Yes, yes and again, yes, Angel," interrupted Elladan, exasperation showing in his voice.  Angel stopped walking and placed both her hands on her hips.

"Well, sorry.  I'm only trying to make sure that you will be alright."  Elladan chuckled and wrapped his arms around Angel's waist.

"I'll be just fine.  Everything will be just fine."

"Well, why can't I go along?"  Elladan sighed.

"Because Grandmother said that you had to say here."

"Can't be just go against what she says?"

"Mela, if there's one thing I've learned in all my years, is to never go against Grandmother.  Last time I did that, I didn't sit down for a week."  Angel winced at the thought.

"Ooo. Ouch."  Elladan nodded and let go of Angel.

"Yes, ouch."  Both walked down to where a group of guards and horses were standing and waiting.  Angel then thought of something.

"Well, why don't you take Kipper with you?"

"No. Besides, he's not even here."  A neigh from behind the couple made them turn their heads and Kipper's large head appeared on Angel's shoulder.  Angel smiled and rubbed his muzzle lovingly.

"You were saying?" Elladan only smiled and mounted the mare given to him.

"You'll most likely need him here."  Elladan reached down and tilted Angel's head up to meet his own.  "Please don't worry."  Angel smiled and gently kissed Elladan's hand.

"How many times to I have to tell you?  Too late."  Elladan chuckled and sat straight up in his saddle.

"I know.  I just don't want you following me after I leave here."

"I'll keep an eye on her."  Angel jumped and turned toward the voice.  There she saw Haldir right behind her.

"Do you thoroughly enjoy scaring the bee-jibes out of me?"  Haldir chuckled.

"Actually, I do,"  Wrapping an arm around Angel's shoulders, Haldir turned back to Elladan.  "I promise, she'll stay here."

"Diola lle*, Haldir.  Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Amin mela lle, tenoio, Ainurmin*"

"Amin mela lle, Elladan, Mordmin*"  After giving Angel a quick kiss, Elladan kicked his horse and set out for Rivendell, the group following.

"He'll be fine."  Angel leaned her head onto Haldir's shoulder.  "Relax, ithlen gwathel*"

"Trying. Not working."  Chuckling, Haldir kissed Angel's temple softly then led her back into the wood, Kipper following not far behind.

A few days later found Angel relaxing in her room reading a book.  She sat sideways in her chair, her legs over one arm as she rested against the other.  Her gray slippers peeping out from under her long skirt.  She looked up when a knock brought her out of her book.

"Come in."  A lady servant entered the room and curtsied.

"Milady, Lady Galadriel requests your presence at the main flet."  Nodding her thanks, Angel dismissed the elf.  Tossing her book away, she hastened to smooth out her gray dress, throw on her circlet and get out the door.

As she walked up the steps to the main flet, Angel could hear Galadriel speaking,

"Stray but a little and it will fail."

//What in heaven's name is she talking about?// thought Angel as she hurried up the rest of the stairs.  When she reached the top, Angel screeched to a halt.

Right in front of her was the Fellowship of the Ring!  Angel fought the urge to let her mouth to drop open in surprise.  They still hadn't noticed her yet, but Galadriel had.

"Lady Angel here will lead you to where you will sleep while your time here," she said, pointing to the young girl.

"Yes, milady," Angel replied, curtsying.  The Fellowship then turned to her.  That's when many jaws dropped and eyes bulged.  Angel smiled slightly before turning to go back down the stairs.  "Follow me please."  The group obediently followed.  They all walked in silence until they reached a tree with beds set up in and around it, underneath a canopy.

"These will be your accommodations.  Hope you enjoy them," said Angel, motioning to the beds.  The four hobbits mumbled their thanks before falling gratefully onto the hobbit sized beds, set up just for them.  Gimli and Boromir quickly followed suit.  Finally, just Legolas, Aragorn and Angel remained.

"Are they all asleep?" asked Angel, cautiously.  Aragorn nodded when the snores of the sleeping reached his ears.  Angel's shoulders slumped forward in relief.  "Thank God!"  With that, Aragorn swept Angel into a huge hug, spinning her in circles.

"Angel! Oh goodness!  It's good to see you again!"  Angel laughed as Aragorn cried this out, finally setting her down on the ground, but not ready to let her go just yet.

"Same here, ithlen gwador*.  Nice to see you too!"  Aragorn pulled back, his eyes searching Angel's face.

"What has happened here?  Where is Elladan?"  Angel's smile lessened ever so slightly.

"Come, we have much to talk about."  Taking Aragorn's hand, Angel led him away from the sleeping group, leaving the clearing empty.  Apparently, Legolas snuck away, knowing that Aragorn and Angel needed some time alone. 

While Angel led Aragorn out and away, she told him all that had happened up until then.  If looks could kill, Elladan would have been dead when Aragorn learned that he had struck Angel.  But when Angel explained the whole story, he calmed down a bit, but not entirely. 

"So, that's all that has happened here," said Angel, with an exasperated sigh.

"You say that the love between you and Elladan is true and pure?"  Angel looked up to Aragorn, startled by his question.

"Yes, it is.  Why, is something wrong?"  Aragorn started pacing in front of Angel, who seated herself on a tree root.

"Well, you know that I love Arwen, right?"  Angel nodded, silently.  "Do you think that it is true love?"

"Mani*?"

"I mean, is my love for Arwen true?"

"Estel, you know I can't tell you that."

"But you-" Angel shook her head as she interrupted.

"I may be in true love, but I can't tell you if you are."

"Well then, I guess it doesn't matter now, since I told her that it was all a dream."

"What did you do?"  Aragorn sighed and ran a hand through is unruly hair.

"I told Arwen that our love had all been a dream."

"Oh Estel," began Angel.  Aragorn swung around to face the young girl.

"What am I to do?  What can I do?"  Angel said nothing, but just opened her arms to Aragorn.  He gratefully ran into them, kneeling and resting his head on Angel's lap.  Angel could feel hot tears falling into her lap as Aragorn wept.  Slowly she ran her fingers through his hair and rubbing his back.

"I can't tell you what to do, Estel.  This is your battle."

"But-"

"Sh…Arwen loves you for you.  She doesn't care that you are mortal and she isn't.  She's willing to give up her immortality for you.  To an elf, that's a big choice."  Angel lifted Aragorn's head up off her lap.  His grey eyes still wet with tears.  "Do you know what Galadriel said to me when I asked her the same question?"

"What?"

"She said to follow my heart and listen to it.  That's what I can suggest for you, Estel.  Do just that."  Aragorn wiped the remaining tears from is face and stood up, a smile upon his lips.

"Has anyone told you that you are wise beyond your years?"  Angel smiled as she too stood up.

"I've heard it a few times."  Aragorn yawned just then, causing Angel to giggle.  "Let's get you to bed, Estel, before you fall asleep right here."

Aragorn didn't complain as Angel led him back to where the hobbits, dwarf and man were sleeping.  Angel sat Aragorn down on an empty bed and took off his bow and arrows, along with his sword.  Placing them aside, she came back to Aragorn and took off his boots.

"Lay down, Estel and I'll tuck you in," she whispered.  Aragorn did as he was told and Angel tucked the blanket tightly around him.

"Stay until I fall asleep?" mumbled a sleepy Aragorn.  Angel smiled and kneeled on the ground next to his head.

"Alright.  Close your eyes."  Aragorn closed his eyes and sighed contently as Angel smoothed his hair and sung a slow, soft lullaby, one he hadn't heard in years.

_"Old places I traveled long years ago_

_Kind faces of friends I have seen,_

_What's round the river bend, dear I don't know_

_'Tis a land where my heart's never been._

_Will I sit in the shade of tall willows above,_

_If I gaze in the stream may I see_

_There standing beside, the one that I love,_

_Or all sad and alone must I be?_

_The tears I have shed here are mingled and gone,_

_Through waters which flow without end,_

_And I must drift, ever seeking that one,_

_Waiting there 'round some far river bend._"  

Once Angel noticed that Aragorn was truly asleep, she stood up and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Quel du, ithlen gwador*"  Ever so quietly, Angel made her way out of the enclosure.

"I've never seen Aragorn go to sleep so quickly." Angel slightly jumped at the voice.  Turning, she was Legolas standing not to far away.

"Well, I've had a lot of practice," whispered Angel, so as no to wake anyone.  Legolas nodded and headed for his own bed inside.

"Oh, Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"If Estel or anyone needs me, my flet is right over there.  Don't hesitate to come and get me if anything is wrong."  Legolas followed Angel's finger and nodded.

"I'll let them know when they wake.  Good night, milady."

"Angel, please. And, good night."  With a small yawn, Angel made her way back to her own bed, to sleep peacefully, knowing that her Estel was alright.

There it is people!  Wow, talk about weird!  I just looked at the clock and it is now 25 minutes to midnight!  I started typing at 9 o'clock!  How time fly's when you're typing.  You people had better review!  Have a happy new year! 

God Bless!

-Angelsmile06

Elvish Translations:

Ithlen gwador-little brother

Ithlen gwathel-little sister

Mela-Love

Diola lle-Thank you

Amin mela lle tenoio, Ainurmin-I love you forever, my angel

Amin mela lle, Elladan, Mordmin-I love you, Elladan, my warrior/hero.

Mani?-What?

Quel du-Good night 


	7. Pranks

Hello everyone!  Here is the next chapter!  Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome!  Also, little announcement here:  I am currently writing about having the Fellowship end up in a girl's backyard. On Earth!  What do you guys think?  Should I keep writing and eventually post it, or should I just scratch the entire thing?  Well, thanks anyway.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer:  I do not own any LOTR characters, locations, etc.  I do own Angel though.

Elvish Translations at the end of the chapter

Pranks 

A weeks worth of nights later found Angel and the Fellowship finishing their dinner, outside Angel's rooms.

"Gandalf was well liked here," said Angel, as she leant back and sipper her tea.  "Many elves grieved for him."

"Yes, it is tragic about him. Now he's gone, forever," replied Frodo, his voice dripping with sadness.

"Don't be so sure about that," whispered Angel.  Only Aragorn heard her.  His face snapped toward her.

"What did you say?" asked Aragorn, shaking his head to clear it.

"Don't be so sure about Gandalf being gone."

"How do you know this?"  Angel lifted her face to meet her brother's eyes.  She then smiled that slow smile that Aragorn had grown to love.

"My secret" The Fellowship kept up their talk, ignoring what Angel and Aragorn had been speaking about.  But a "hush" from Legolas made all of them freeze.

"Legolas, mani naa ta*?" asked Angel.

"Someone draws near," came a whispered reply.

"Wonder who it is," voiced Sam.

"And why they haven't been stopped yet," said Merry.  Angel set her cup down without a sound on the table.

"It's most likely Haldir playing a-" Angel was cut off by two fingers poking her in her sides and a deep voice right next to her ear yelling,

"BOO!"  With a scream, Angel jumped from her seat, grabbed the tree branch above her head and swung herself up.

"Elladan!"  Aragorn greeted his foster brother with a warm handshake and a strong hug.  When introductions had gone all around, Sam glanced up to Angel still up on the branch.

"You did a pretty good job of scaring Lady Angel up to that branch, Lord Elladan," he said, gazing at the sight of the Rivendell elf.

"Please, just Elladan.  And, thank you. It was pretty good if I do say so myself.  Angel always was easy to scare."

"And, thanks to you, I've now lost 20 years of my life," said Angel, jumping down from her branch.  "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Ada said that I had to come here and help patrol the borders as a part of my punishment," replied Elladan, wrapping an arm around Angel's waist.  Angel sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Eww. Love, mushy stuff!" cried Merry and Pippin, backing away from the couple.  Angel hardly moved as she rebuked the hobbits.

"Well then, don't look!  You two hobbits are no fun at all, anyways."  Merry and Pippin glared at Angel until Boromir broke the silence that hung on the air.

"Might I suggest that we all leave and go to bed?  If I guess right, Lady Angel and Elladan want some time alone, am I right?"  Angel blushed slightly at his last sentence.

"Yeah, you're right."

The group departed then, saying many "Good nights."  As soon as they were out of earshot of Angel, Merry whispered over to Pippin,

"No fun, eh? We'll show here that hobbits can have fun!"  Pippin smiled and rubbed his hands together, mischievously.

"Fun. Haha, fun!"

Angel sighed in relief as the Fellowship left.

"Thank goodness! Boromir sure knows how to embarrass me!"  Elladan chuckled at his mela's* statement.  Angel pulled away from him.

"You're laughing at me!"  Elladan shook his head.

"No, I would never even think of it!  Especially at an angel," he said, tapping Angel gently on the nose.  Smiling, Angel returned to the warm embrace of her love, wrapping her arms around his neck, his arms on her waist.

"Alright, I get it." Lifting her head, Angel remembered what she had wanted to ask him.  "How did your father take the news?"  Elladan grimaced at her question.

"Not too well."

"How so?"

"Well, first, he lecture me for about an hour, then Elrohir lectured me.  Ada then decided that I should go on manure duty until he chose my true punishment.  Coming here."  Angel just had one last question.

"Did he, um, you know?"  Elladan understood her question and shook his head.

"No, he didn't" Confusion crossed Angel's face.

"He didn't?  I thought~" Elladan interrupted her.

"Ada didn't.  Glorfindel did."  Angel's eyes widened at the name.  She remembered Glorfindel from when she first arrived in Middle Earth.  A clear picture of the tall, blonde elf came to her mind.

"Glorfindel?" whispered Angel.  Elladan nodded. "But, isn't he really strong?"  Elladan winced at that last word.

"Yes, very strong.  I didn't sit down for two weeks!  When I slept, I had to sleep on my stomach!"  Angel smiled at her love's outburst.  Her smile widened as she leaned her forehead against Elladan's.

"Maybe I can make it all better."  Angel quickly captured Elladan's lips.  The elf was startled for a second before retuning the kiss passionately.  He could feel Angel's hands intertwining his hair with her fingers.  Her touch was soothing.  With a smile, Elladan moved his tongue along Angel's mouth, asking for entrance.  Angel willingly let him in, answering with her own tongue, joining the exquisite dance he offered to her.

Only when the need for oxygen overtake them, did the couple pull apart.  Laying her head against Elladan's shoulder, Angel gasped for breath.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"Well, I'm here," mumbled Elladan, his face buried in Angel's hair.  Inhaling deeply, he lavished himself in the sweet scent of his love.  Lavender was the most predominant one, but other fruit scents weaved their way through her silky waves.

"I had better get to bed, melamin*" Elladan pulled away from Angel, looking her right in the eyes.

"You're right.  Quel du, Ainurmin*" They shared one more kiss before Angel whispered,

"Quel du, Mordmin*" Elladan then turned and left.  Angel stood there for about a minute before turning and entering her room, not noticing the two pairs of eyes watching her.

~In Rivendell, same time~

Arwen walked around Angel's past room one last time, looking for anything she had forgotten.

//Something Angel might want out there in Lothlorien.  I've already got some of her tunics and breeches, along with some girl things.  What else? // With one last glance, Arwen turned and headed for the door.  But something peeping out from beneath a table made her stop.  Gliding over and picking the object up, Arwen soon saw that it was a book.  A diary, so it seems.

The cover of the diary was covered with blue cloth and exquisitely embroidered.  Arwen turned the book over in her hands.  She knew it would be wrong to read it, but maybe she could help Angel with her problems is she did.  Arwen debated with herself for sometime before giving in to her curiosity and opening the diary to an entry.  It was from when Angel first arrived in Rivendell, so many years before.

June 6th 

_Dear diary,_

_Today I have finally found out the consequences for Elladan loving me.  He has to give up his IMMORTALITY!  That means that he will die when I do!  He would be mortal! The book never said anything about this! _(AN-Just wanted to let you know that Angel as NOT seen the movies and her book was not that informative.  Ok, on with the story!)_  How could I ever make him do that?  Elrond would loose his eldest son!  I can't do that!  But, what about Elladan?  If I tell him that I don't love him, he would be crushed.  I cant' do that either!  Matters of the heart are so complicated!  What am I to do?_

_Love, _

Angel Strand 

_P.S.- I still love him!_

Arwen wiped away a tear from her cheek as she closed Angel's diary.  Putting it back in its original place, she left the room and headed for her own.  As she walked, thoughts ran through her head at lightning speed.

//She loves him.  Plain and simple.  But she is willing to give him up for his life, even though she would live in agony for the rest of her life. // With a sigh, Arwen stopped waling and gazed up into the stars.

"Nana*, what is Angel to do?  What am I to do?"  The stars only twinkled in response.  "How I wish you were here, Nana*.  I miss you so much."  Arwen then turned and entered her room, only to fall onto the bed, and cry for many hours to come.

~The next day~

Angel woke the next morning to a tickling sensation on her nose.  She batted at it with her hand but the sensation insisted on tickling her nose.  Angel finally opened her eyes to see that a feather was tickling her.

"What the-" Angel sat straight up in her bed, gaping at the sight of her room.  "Oh my GOD!"  Her entire room was covered in feathers and honey!  Angel couldn't believe what she was seeing.  Feathers were everywhere!  In the bed sheets, on the walls, even on the ceiling! 

"Die evil people!"  Angel scrambled out of her bed and over to the wardrobe.  Throwing open the doors, Angel sat down on the ground, hard.  "Oh my goodness!"

Angel's entire wardrobe was gone!  The only garment left inside was a crimson-colored dress; one she would have never wear of her own free will.  Deciding it was better to be dressed in a dress than in a nightgown, Angel grabbed the dress, tore off her nightgown and threw on the dress.

"Someone…is…so…dead!" gritted Angel as she shoved her arms through the sleeves of the dress.  After buttoning it up, Angel looked down and got a good look at the dress.  It was cut slightly off the shoulder, with the sleeves long until coming to a point at her middle finger.  The skirt was long, but not too long and on the front, a cream-colored insert added a new color to the dress.

"Hmm… not too bad.  Need a mirror though."  Angel walked over to her mirror.  When she saw her reflection, she let out an ear-piercing scream.

Aragorn looked up from polishing his sword at Angel's scream.  Glancing over to Legolas and Elladan (who had been talking to Legolas), he voiced his worry.

"Angel."  Instantly, the two elves and human took off running towards Angel's room. A very concerned looking Haldir soon joined them.

"What's wrong?"  Aragorn shrugged as they kept running up the stairs.

"Don't know. Just keep running!"  They finally reached Angel's room, but the door was locked.  Out of frustration, Aragorn kicked the door down and they all ran inside, only to skid to a stop at the sight of Angel.

She stood in front of her mirror dressed in a crimson dress, but all four burst out laughing at Angel's hair.  Her knee length hair was dyed first blue, then green, then pink!  Angel just stood there, shock on her face.

"Angel…haha…what…hehe…happened?" gasped out Aragorn between laughs, practically rolling on the floor.  Haldir, Legolas and Elladan were no better.

"I really don't' know, but someone is gonna die!" A pair of giggles from Angel's balcony made the girl to look in that direction.  Narrowing her eyes, Angel noticed that two pairs of beady little eyes peeking out from the bushed.

"Merry. Pippin."  The two hobbits popped out of the bushes, looks of fright on their faces.

"Yes, Lady Angel?" both asked, cringing.  Angel took one step closer to them.

"What did you do to my room, clothes and hair?"  The elves and human at the door stopped laughing for just long enough to hear this.

//This had better be good! // thought Elladan, as Merry nervously wet his lips.

"Well, um, you see, we can explain," he babbled out.  Pippin looked over to Merry.

"We can?"  At Merry's glare, Pippin turned back to back to Angel, a nervous smile on his lips.  "Yes, we can."

"Start," said Angel, slowly advancing on them.

"HoneyandfeatherswasPip'sidea,allyourclothesareinaspareroom,colorwillwashoutwithsoap!  Please don't hurt us!"  rambled Merry, all his words stinging together.  Angel didn't stop advancing on them.

"Don't hurt you?  You honeyed and feathered my room, took all my clothes and dyed my hair!  And you expect me to NOT hurt you?"  Merry and Pippin nodded meekly as they backed up still.  Angel shook her head.

"Wrong-o.  I don't think SO!"  On that last word, Angel launched herself at Merry and Pippin.  But the tricky hobbits ducked down, narrowly missing the charging form of Angel.  Angel attempted to stop, but her body was moving too quickly for her clumsy feet, and the next thing she knew, she had flipped over the balcony rail and was plummeting toward the forest floor!

Hahahahaha!  I am sooo evil!  Muahahahahahahahahaha!  *Cough* Alright, now that I've got all of that out, I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed and I strongly encourage you to do so again! Please?  Pretty Please?  OK, well, hope you enjoyed this one.  Zephyr, now you can't hurt me with your big stick! I updated! 

Elvish Translations:

Mani naa ta?- What is it?

Ada-dad or daddy

Mela's- love's

Melamin- my love

Quel du, Ainurmin- Good night, my angel.

Quel du, Mordmin- Good night, my warrior

Nana- mom or mommy


	8. This Cannot Be!

Hello everyone! Hope you all are ok and safe.  Here is the next chapter.  This one almost didn't come out.  Because of the most recent flame that I have received, I seriously considered discontinuing this story.  But then I thought how disappointed all of you would be if I did that.  Lyss was right; I shouldn't let just one stupid person get me down.  So here's in your face Mike!  Hahahahahahaha!  By the way, if you even THINK about flaming me again, I will allow my church guy friends to go after you.  Lyss, your friends are invited too.   Enjoy the story!

Also, Queen of the Elven City, Angel aged in the time of her dream, which was three years, not in the time of ME.  Sorry for the confusion!

"In here"= normal talk

//In here//= thoughts

*In here*= Galadriel's mind talking 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc.  I only own Angel, Kipper and Angel's family.  

This Cannot Be!

Branches and leaves all became a blur as Angel fell through them. A scream ripped through her throat, as she felt many hit her all over, especially her face and arms. She could vaguely hear Elladan and the rest calling out her name from up above her.  As the ground came closer, Angel could only think of one thing.

//Toby// Not knowing why she thought that, Angel braced herself for the hit of the ground to produce pain all throughout her body.  But it never came.  Angel opened her eyes to see another pool of light right below her!  She only had time for one last scream before falling into the light and disappearing from Lothlorien.

Elladan stopped suddenly on the stairs as he saw Angel fall into the light and disappearing.  Everyone behind him almost collided with him as they reached the spot.

"Elladan, what's-" Aragorn didn't need to finish. When he looked into his brother's eyes, full of despair and sadness, he knew the answer.  "Legolas, will you please take Merry and Pippin back to camp?"  Legolas nodded and led the woebegone hobbits slowly away.

"Come, Elladan.  Let's go talk to Lady Galadriel.  Maybe she can help," suggested Haldir.  Elladan didn't' move or speak as Aragorn and Haldir led him down another flight of stairs to where Galadriel was filling up her mirror with water.

"I know of why you have come," said Galadriel, her voice unusually soft and gentle.

"May we see her?" whispered Elladan.  Galadriel took one look into her grandson's eyes and took a step backwards at the sadness in them.

"Of course.  Look," she said, motioning to the mirror.  The trio gathered around the mirror, Galadriel joining them, and warily looked in.

For a minute, all they saw was their reflections.  But after a minute, they were able to make out a bedroom.  There were many different objects in the room, the walls covered with pictures of horses.  Clothes were strewn all over, along with books and little circle things, shining in the light.  But their focus wasn't on the room, but what was on the bed.

"Angel!" the younger ones cried out.  The girl only stirred gently, as if she couldn't hear them (which she couldn't).  She was still dressed in the crimson gown, but her hair was back to its original color, flowing freely around the girl's petite body.  Suddenly, she opened her eyes and sat straight up.  Glancing around the room, her eyes widened as she recognized where she was.  The three elves and one human could only watch as the young girl jumped off the bed and turned in circles, as if trying to tell herself that everything was real, and not a dream.  They could see her mouth move, as if yelling something.

*I have not yet discovered how to bring sound over to this world from inside my mirror* Wither the other three heard Galadriel or not, no one knows.  Their eyes were fixed on Angel in the mirror.  The elf queen sighed and turned her own eyes to her mirror.

Angel had, by now, fallen to her knees in the middle of the room.  All could see, by the fact that her shoulders were shaking, that she was crying, her face buried in her hands.  Angel lifted her head and the group saw her pale face covered with tears.  Again her mouth moved, but this time, they could make out what she said,

"This cannot be!"

A man then came through the door of the room.  He could be seen yelling at Angel, who cowered away.  It couldn't be heard what they were saying, but all could tell that Angel was surprised, but afraid.  The man yelled for about another minute before puling Angel up by her dress and striking her repeatedly across the face.

Galadriel ignored the tears falling down her face as she watched Angel take the beating.  The girl never cried out, but just gritted her teeth, waiting for the hitting to stop.

A few minutes later, the man let go of Angel, who fell limply to the floor.  He kicked her two times in the ribs before swaggering out of the room.  Angel lay on the floor for several minutes; no signs told the group that she was alive.

"Please Angel, please," whispered Galadriel.  Elladan looked over to his grandmother in surprise.  The elf queen caught his surprised expression out of the corner of her eye.  "Yes, Elladan. This girl has captured my heart, as she has many others. I care for her deeply."  Elladan smiled slightly and took his grandmother's soft hand in his own.  With an encouraging squeeze from her, Elladan turned back to the mirror.  But just as he did, the image of Angel faded and only his and the other's reflections remained.

"What happened?" asked Haldir, tears streaming down his face.  Aragorn was no better, standing next to him.

"The mirror only shows what it is allowed," replied Galadriel.  "That is all we are to see."

"But, Angel-" began Aragorn, but Galadriel cut him off.

"I will begin working on a way to see her again, don't worry.  Now, go and rest.  I will let you know if I am able to do anything."  All three nodded and turned to leave.

*Elladan, stay please* Elladan complied with his grandmother's command and waited while his brother and good friend left.  He lowered his head and stared at the ground as he saw the white gown of Galadriel stop in front of him.

"Elladan, please look at me."  Elladan lifted his head to look at his grandmother.  Mithri tears still fell from her blue eyes. "This may take many days, even months.  I need you to stay with us and to stand strong.  Can you do that?"  Elladan nodded his head confidently.

"Yes, I can and I will.  I promise."  With a gentle smile, Galadriel shooed her eldest grandchild away.  As she watched him go, she prayed with all her heart that he would keep his promise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel lay still for many minutes after her drunken father left her room.

//This cannot be! I'm back!  No, this can't be! // Slowly, she pushed her battered body off the floor and shuffled over to her bathroom, wincing ever time she took in a breath.   

Flipping on the light, Angel looked to her injuries.

//Black eye, split lip, few cuts on the face.  Most likely from the branches.  Bruise on temple, one..// Here Angel ran her hand down her side, gasping from the pain.  //No, two broken ribs// Angel carefully stripped off the dress and tended to her injures.

After she was finished, Angel dared to peek outside her door, and down into the family room.  She sighed gently as she saw her mom and dad out cold on the floor and couch.  Angel smiled slightly as she closed her door and locked it.  After carefully, hiding away the crimson gown, Angel fell down onto her bed, free to cry once more, before slipping gratefully into a dreamless oblivion.

Muahahahahahahaha!  This is Angelsmile06's evil side!  Here is where the story will end, forever!  Forever!  *Good Angelsmile06 shoves the other one away* Hi, ump.  Hey, I need your guys' help.  Grr, ok, just leave a good review and say, oof, that you want the story to go on, then she'll leave!  Omigosh!  Ok, she's got a blowtorch.  Help people!  Review already!  Help! *Runs away screaming, with the evil one chasing her with a light blowtorch. *


	9. A Choice

Hi everybody.  Hope you all are ok.  This week has been really hard on me and today; I guess that I finally realized that THIS is my place.  Here, writing stories about LOTR.  This is what I live for and I shouldn't let one person get me down. This is my place and here is where I'm gonna stay.

Lyss, I am NOT angry at you. I was angry with myself.  I'm sorry for making you feel that way.  Please forgive me.  You are my best friend and my gwathel*.  Don't blame yourself for how he took.  I am really thankful that you did that.  Knowing that you've got my back makes me feel so much stronger.  Along with Ada* and you, there is no way that I can go wrong.  Again, please forgive me, gwathel*.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc.  I only own Angel, Kipper, and Angel's family including Toby.  I wish I owned some things from LOTR, but I can't.  But can't a girl dream….or take action?  (Hides a big stick behind her back and starts searching around)  Here little disclaimer, come to mommy.

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIERS THAT HELD WITH ME THROUGH THIS TOUGH WEEK. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!  THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!

"In here"=normal talking

//In here//=thoughts

Elvish Translations are at the end of the chapter.

A Choice

A week after Angel returned home found the girl slowly making her way down the main staircase in her home.  Gently moving from one step to the next, Angel made sure not to bend her left knee.  Ever since the day before, Angel had not been able to bend her left knee.  Tears of pain and sadness clouded Angel's sight as she remembered what had happened to her when her father came home late.

*Flashback*

"Angel!  Angel, get down here now!"  Angel cringed in fear at the tone of her father's voice.  She creped into the room and stood in front of the man she called father.  His beady, green eyes made her quiver ever so slightly.

"Yes, father?" she asked quietly.  A sound of skin hitting skin could be heard throughout the house.  Angel hardly moved as her father pulled his hand back to deliver another blow to her face.

"How many times have I said for you to call me sir?"  Another slap rang out.  Angel this time let out a small yelp of pain.  Her father just kept slapping her.  "When I say that you should call me sir, what are you going to do?"  Angel was now so in pain that she couldn't answer him.  He let go of her and headed for a nearby closet.

Reaching inside, he grabbed a bat that was tucked away in a corner.  When he came back to Angel, she was now sitting up on the floor, her eyes wide with fright.  Her father slowly started tapping the bat in his hand as he advanced on his daughter.

"Now, how are you going to address me?"  Angel's mouth opened, but nothing came out.  Her father finally lost his patience and brought the bat down hard on Angel's left knee.  Angel cried out in pain and instantly grabbed her knee to her chest.  "How are you going to address me?" bellowed her father.

"Sir."  Angel's voice was weak and laced with tears and pain.  Her father only grunted at her response.  Grabbing his coat, he made his way towards the door.  When he had gotten to it, he turned back to Angel on the floor.

"I raised you well and this is how you repay me?  By disrespecting me?  Angel Inara Strand, I wish that you had never been given to your mother and me.  You are a disgrace to this family."  With that, he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.  Angel lay in pain for hours, until she was finally able to crawl her way up to her room and care for her knee.

*End Flashback*  

Angel wiped away a tear that fell down her face.  She couldn't let her emotions take control now.  She had to make it through the day and then live through the beating she might receive tonight.  Angel was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost didn't catch herself when she tripped on the stairs. She stumbled down one step before grabbing the railing and steadying herself.

But the odd thing was, that when she fell forward, Angel felt as though she had run into someone else's back, sending them forward.  The real kicker was that she was the only one there! The only one in the house to be exact!

//What's going ooonn?// thought Angel as she finished the stairs and slowly limped her way to the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen, Angel noticed that there was mail on the counter.  It must have been from that day.  

//Maybe Mom picked it up before she left.// Angel picked up the mail and started sorting through it.  She got to the very last letter when a small glimmer of hope shone in her eyes, which had been missing for a week.

It was a letter from Eliana, a girl she sponsored in Venezuela.  Angel hungrily tore open the envelope and roamed her eyes over the letter.  She had gotten to the middle of the letter when a sentence caught her eye:

"_I saw the 'Lord of the Rings' movie yesterday.  Two Towers to be exact. Haldir, the elf, was killed at Helm's Deep!  How saw, huh?"_

Angel allowed the letter to fall from her hands.  It fell noiselessly to the counter.

//Haldir? DEAD?// Angel slowly sat down on a chair, her eyes wide and filled with grief.  "No. Noooo," she whispered before laying her head down on her arms and crying for her lost gwador*.

Two Weeks Later

Angel winced as she lay down on her bed.  Her knee had still not healed and she had bruises all over her body from her father's daily beatings.

"Why me?  What did I do to deserve this?" she asked the white ceiling of her room.

"Angel? Angel, are you there?"  The girl quickly sat straight up in her bed at the sound of the voice, ignoring her body's protests.

"What? Who's there?"  Looking over to her vanity mirror, Angel's jaw dropped. In the mirror was Galadriel!  "Galadriel?"  The elf queen smiled.

"Hello, Aier*, It's good to see you."  Angel smiled a true smile for the first time in many weeks. She carefully got out of her bed and limped over to the mirror.

"It's good to see you too!  How did you reach me?  Is everyone ok?  Is the Ring destroyed?"  Galadriel chuckled slightly before answering the human girl.

"Always full of questions.  But none of that now, you will know soon enough.  I noticed that you were limping.." Galadriel left her statement open, so Angel could answer.  Instead, Angel bowed her head and mumbled some words Galadriel couldn't pick up.

"What happened, Aier*?"

"my father beat me," she mumbled.

"What?  I could just read your mind, you know."  Angel raised her head at this remark.

"My father beat me!  He did that to my knee!"  Angle allowed more tears to fall down her cheeks as Galadriel's startled look filled the mirror.

"He did that?"  Angel mutely nodded her head.  "Oh, goodness.  I guess that I have come at the right time."

"What? What did you say?"

"I have a choice for you, Angel."

"What kind of choice?"  Angel sat down gingerly on her vanity seat, just in case.  

"A choice between mortality and immortality."  Angel's mouth dropped onto the vanity, her head not far behind, landing with a "thud" on the wooden surface.

"Angel?  Are you alright?"  asked Galadriel, concern in her voice.

"You have got to be kidding me," came a mumbled reply.

"No, Aier*. I kid you not.  When you saved Elladan from his grief, you obtained enough elvish blood to make this choice.  Elladan's body just dissolved your mortal blood, while yours absorbed his elvish blood."  Angel remained silent for a minute before raising her head, mouth open, ready to answer Galadriel.  But the elf queen interrupted her.

"Before you choose, I need to tell you a few things.  First, if you choose immortality, you will be turned into an elf, you may choose when, and you will live here on Middle-Earth until it is your time to sail into the West.  Although, if you choose this, Toby will return to your world and live happily for the rest of his days, as I know that this is your heart's one wish.  But you will never be able to return to your world.  You will have to give up your family, friends, your very way of life to stay here."  Angel swallowed hard before asking her question.

"And if I choose mortality?"

"Then you will forever live on Earth.  Toby will return, regardless, and your parents will not hurt you.  But, you will never be able to come to Middle-Earth again."  Angel took a deep breath to slow down her beating heart.

"Ok, so I either give up my family and become and elf; or I give up my love and other family and stay mortal."  Angel let out a nervous laugh before looking to Galadriel.  "How long to I have to choose? A day, maybe two?"  Galadriel slowly shook her head.

"Right now is the best time.  Here, the Ring is destroyed, Estel is King of Gondor, he and Arwen are married and are now having a reception.  I snuck away to try one last time to reach you."  Angel smiled slightly when she heard the news.

"I knew they would marry.  I just knew it."  Galadriel smiled, hoping in comforting the girl.

"Do you have your choice?"  Angel remained silent for many minutes before answering.

"Yes, but with one condition."  Angel mentally told Galadriel of her condition and the elf queen nodded in agreement.

"Alright, if that is your choice."

"Yes, it is," Angel, replied, without hesitation.

"Fine. Farewell, Aier*. Live well with your decision."  Angel stared at the mirror until the elf queen had almost disappeared.

"I will. Goodbye, milady," she whispered.

Angel turned towards her bedroom door as she heard the main one downstairs slam shut.

"Angi? Angi, where are you?"  Angel smiled and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Up here, Toby!"  A happy yell could be heard from downstairs and small feet came tramping up the stairs.  Suddenly the door few open and a spunky 7-year old bounded into the room, running right up to Angel, throwing his arms around her neck.

"Angi! Guess what?  I made a big project in school today!"  Angel smiled as she hugged the boy to her, saturating herself in his warmth.

"Did you now?  Well, I'll have to see it later.  Now, do you have homework to do?"  Toby pulled back from the hug reluctantly. 

"Well, yeah, but-"

"No buts mister.  Go and get it done."  Angel pointed sternly to the door.  Toby suck out his tongue at his only sister.

"You're so bossy!"  Angel laughed and ruffled her brother's sandy-blonde hair.

"I know. It's my job, buddy.  Now go." Toby ran out of the room, yelling behind him,

"See you later, Angi!"  Angel some tears fall down her face as she answered,

"Later, Toby."

Ok, that's all folks!  I feel that this should be the end of the story, but if you want, I can keep going.  Just tell me what you guys want.  Give me a little time though.  The end of the term is coming up and that means FINALS!  Uggg.  Well, I hope you all keep well in the coming days.

God Bless!

-Angelsmile06

Elvish Translations:

Ada=Daddy

Gwador=Brother

Gwathel=Sister

Aier=Little one


	10. Forever Back to You

Hi people! Here is the next part of the story!  Hope you all love it as much as I do.  Can't think of anything else to say, so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I also do not own the songs in this chapter. The first on belongs to Jaci Velasquez and the second belongs to FFH. I only own Angel, Toby and any other characters you don't recognize from LOTR.

A BIG SHOUTOUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH FOR STAYING WITH ME AND ENCOURAGING ME.  YOU GUYS REALLY INSPIRE ME! *ROUNDS OF APPLAUSE* THANKS AGAIN!

"In here"= normal talking

//In here//= thoughts

*In here*= Galadriel's mind talking

Elladan looked around the hall in boredom.  Everyone was having a good time, except for him.  All he could think about was Angel.  It had been quite a while since she had left, and now, doubt was starting to creep its way into his heart.

//Wonder where she is.  If she's ok. How much time has passed. // Elladan kept thinking about Angel for Valar knows how long.  Only when he noticed that someone was shaking him, did he somewhat come back to reality.

"Elladan?  Elladan?" asked Elrohir.  His twin shook his head in surprise.

"Huh? What?"

"You were drifting off again, brother."  Elladan looked away from his twin.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, well, I'm worried about Angel.  Wondering how she is and if she's all right."  Elrohir nodded knowingly.

"I understand how you feel.  But let's not let our thoughts get us carried away."  Elladan sat up straighter in his sear. 

"You're right.  This is a time for rejoicing! Aragorn is our brother-in-law now!"  Elrohir let out a laugh and clapped his twin heartily on the back.

"So true, brother. So true" With a smile, Elladan turned his thoughts and eyes back to the party, taking in everything he could.

But what he didn't notice was Galadriel walking back into the hall, a simple smile gracing her features.  As she sat down, Galadriel's husband, Celeborn leaned over and whispered into her pointed ear.

"Did you enjoy your walk, melamin*?"

"Yes, very much.  Best one I have ever had."  Celeborn noticed a sparkle in his wife's eyes and raised an eyebrow at it.

"Really?  What made it the best?"  Galadriel turned to her husband, the smile on her face now filled with secrets.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."  Celeborn tried to figure out what she had meant and was about to argue with her, but soon gave up, knowing that he could never win in an argument against his wife.

*So true, melamin. So true.* The elf jumped slightly before chuckling and taking a sip of his wine.

A few minutes later, Aragorn stood up to address the hall.  All grew quiet as the new King of Gondor started to speak.

"My dear friends, I wish to first thank you all for coming.  It really does mean a lot to both Arwen and myself."  Here, Aragorn stopped to allow the clapping to die down. "Now, why don't you all enjoy the rest of the night?  Also, the musicians here are willing to play any songs for you.  Just hum the melody to a song, and they will play."  As Aragorn sat down, many people grew silent, in case anyone wanted to hum a tune for the musicians.  Many minutes went by and soon people started talking in low voices.

All of a sudden, a sweet, quick paced tune could be heard, floating throughout the hall.  Everyone looked around, trying to pinpoint the person who was humming.  The musicians quickly caught on to the tune and began to play the melody.  The tune was unfamiliar to all, but still no one spoke.  Arwen looked up to her Grandmother, hoping to find and answer, but all she got was a secretive smile.  Cocking an eyebrow, and looking much like her father, Arwen started at her Grandmother in confusion.

*Don't worry, Arwen. You shall soon see* Arwen just shook her head and turned forward.  Then a clear voice started singing along with the tune the musicians were playing, and a figure appeared in the main doorway, surrounded in white light.

"Some people think

I've got it all together

With the show

And my sweet, sweet smile

But do they know if I've

Been happy ever?

Pull up a chair

'Cause this may take a while

Ok, so here's the thing.

I've got my bad days

Some are even worse

I can be a blessing 

And ya' know 

I can be a curse

I tremble of rejection

I'm scared to alone

I may be selfish

But I always make it home." Right after this line, the figure stepped into the room, so that all could see her.  Arwen gasped while Aragorn's, Elladan's, Elrohir's, Elrond's and Celeborn's jaws all dropped, along with everyone else's, at the sight of the person.

It was Angel!  Dressed in half velvet, half "denim", as Angel called it, pants and a short sleeved shirt imprinted with a picture of a horse, Angel looked no worse of wear.  The girl smiled before limping into the middle of the hall, continuing to sing.

"This is the real me

Am I the girl that you want me to be?

This is the real me

With flaws and fears of intimacy

This is the real me

Can you face it?

Can you feel it?

Can you take it?

Can you deal with

The real me?"  Angel smiled at everyone's reactions, wishing that she had a camera right at that moment.  Every look was priceless.  Especially Elrond's. With a smile and a few tears, Angel kept on singing.

"Now you see that

I am far from perfect

I will fall

And I will make mistakes

But I am here 

And this has taken courage

Will you abandon me or will you stay?

Please stay with me

I know that I'm demanding

And sometimes insecure

I think I've got the answers

But then, I'm not so sure

I sometimes need attention

A little more than I should

But there is something in me

I'd give the whole world if I could

This is the real me

Am I the girl that you want me to be?

This is the real me

With flaws and fears of intimacy

This is the real me

Can you face it?

Can you feel it?

Can you take it?

Can you deal with

The real me?

Now that I've gone and let you in

And I no longer will pretend

Will you please still be my friend?

Do you see me now?

This is the real me

Am I the girl that you want me to be?

This is the real me.

Real me.

This is the real me

Am I the girl that you want me to be?

This is the real me

With all my flaws and fears

This is the real me

Can you face it?

Can you feel it?

Can you take it? 

Can you deal with 

The real me?"  After holding the last note for a few seconds, Angel stopped the musicians while the hall exploded into cheers and applause.  Angel was allowed two bows before two strong arms wrapped around her ribs and started spinning her around.

"Angel! Angel!  How good it is to see you!"  The young girl looked down and saw that it was Aragorn who was making her dizzy.

"Good to see you too.  Easy on the ribs, Estel."  Angel managed to breath out.  Aragorn reluctantly set Angel down.  He moved his hands over her face, tracing her features, trying to make sure that she was really there.

"Estel? Can I go and greet some other people?" asked Angel.  Aragorn chuckled and offered his arm to his gwathel*. She gratefully took it and allowed him to lead her up to the main table, limping slowly behind him.  They stopped in front of Arwen.

"It's very nice to see you," whispered Angel.  Arwen said nothing, but just pulled Angel into a gentle embrace.

After she pulled away from Arwen, Angel was faced with Elrond's gentle eyes. Concern and happiness shone in them

"It has been quite boring without you here, Aier*.  What happened to your leg?  Did you run into something?"  Angel looked to Galadriel for some relief.  Luckily, the elf queen caught on and explained for the young girl.

"Her father did that to her.  He used a big piece of wood, I believe.  A 'bat', I think?"  Angel nodded her head in confutation.  She could feel all the eyes staring at her when Galadriel stated that her father had beaten her.

"Angel?"  The young girl jumped at the soft voice and turned around to see Elladan standing behind her.  Tears started welling up in her eyes at the sight of his face.  "It that really you?'' 

"Of course it is. Who else looks like this?"  Elladan gaped for about another minute before crushing Angel to his muscular chest.  Angel's heart nearly leapt from her chest as she felt the familiar comfort of her love's embrace.

"Don't ever do that again!"  Angel laughed on what short supply of air she had.

"I promise. I won't."  Elladan pulled back, his hands staying on Angel's hips.

"How do you know? You could go back at any moment."  Angel opened her mouth to speak, but Galadriel interrupted her.

"No, Elladan. That will not happen."  Elladan looked up to his Grandmother.  The entire hall fell silent as Galadriel explained herself. "Angel, will you please come up here?"  The girl nodded and started walking up to Galadriel (AN-think like a platform or something, I didn't have any other ideas.)  "You see Elladan, when Angel saved you from your grief, she gained enough elvish blood to make a choice between mortality and immortality."  Elladan's jaw dropped once more to the floor.  Some people fainted right away. Even Arwen needed to be seated, her hands over her mouth.  Galadriel continued.

"I confronted Angel with these facts and this was her answer to me."  Galadriel motioned for Angel to stand in front of her, facing the hall.  Angel complied and took a deep breath before she spoke.

"When Galadriel came to me and told me of this, I have to confess that I was scared!  I mean, what was I to do?  Live there with my family?  Or, live here with my love and the family I had made here.  I thought for a minute before finally making up my mind.  I only had one condition.  That I could say good-bye to one of the many people that I love.  

And, I got that chance.  I was able to say good-bye to Toby, who is now living happily back there.  So, as you all as witnesses, I make my choice" Everyone held their breath, waiting for her to speak again.

"I, Angel Inara Strand, give up my family, my friends, my world and very way of life, to live forever here in Middle-Earth, as an elf, until it is my time to sail into the West.  I give this all up in the name of love and compassion."  Cheers exploded throughout the hall.  Tears fell down many faces, Galadriel's included.  Angel stood so confidently in front of the crowd, her own tears falling to the ground.

Galadriel reached inside the pocket of her gown and pulled out a small leather bag.  While muttering a few magical words, she took out some sliver dust and blew it at Angel, covering her completely.  Angel remained still as the silver dust molded to her, followed by a bright, silver light.

Angel could feel herself changing. She felt taller, her senses were more heightened.  Her skin was now flawless.  When the light faded, everyone could see exactly what Angel had just felt.  Her ears were now pointed, peeking out from a few strands of hair.

Angel was now dressed in a sparkling gown of silver, which tied around her neck, accompanied by a necklace with a star pendant.  A gold chain hung around her hips, another star hanging from it.  Around her wrists were bracelets with which hung from a sparkling length of cloth, going behind Angel.  Her long, beautiful hair was twisted up onto her head into some sort of French knot, but with many braids intertwined into the knot.  Two curls hung down, framing the gentle face.

Angel then turned from the crowd and back to Galadriel.  The Lady of the Wood opened her arms and allowed the young girl…um…elf to run into her embrace.

"Diola lle*," Angel whispered as she held on to Galadriel.  The elder pulled back and placed a small kiss on Angel's forehead.

"There's nothing to be saying that for.  Be happy, young one.  Welcome home, Angel."  With that, Galadriel gave angel a small push down towards Elladan.  When Angel reached the bottom of the stairs, Elladan stumbled to find the right words to say.

"Angel..I…um…What I mean is….Why?"  Angel laughed slightly.

"Because I love you.  And, if I had stayed, although everything would've been perfect, I would still remember.  Remember how they hurt me, how Toby had left. I would have remembered.  Besides, I was able to say good-bye to Toby and that's what mattered the most."  Elladan slowly reached up and cupped Angel's cheek with his hand.  She sighed at his touch and closed her eyes gently.

"Now that you are here to stay, I can finally ask you something I've wanted to ask you for such a long time.  I would have done it sooner, but you kept disappearing.

"What? What did you want to ask?" whispered Angel, her eyes still closed.

"Will you marry me?"  Angel gasped and opened her eyes.  She met Elladan's grey ones head on.  Everyone stood still, not wanting to breath, fearing that if they did, all would blow away.  Angel smiled ever so gently.

"Do you even need to ask?"  She whispered.  Elladan smiled broadly before pulling Angel to him and kissing her with all he was worth.  She did the same as the hall filled with clapping and congratulations.  As they slowly broke their kiss, Elladan and Angel just set their foreheads together, Elladan's silver circlet cool against Angel's skin.

Arwen and other family members broke in just then, wanting to congratulate the two elves.  Tears flowed down all faces.  Elladan struggled to breath as Aragorn hugged him fondly.

"Sorry to ruin your reception, Estel."  Aragorn pulled away and laughed.

"No need. This is the best news!"  Turning to Angel, who was talking to Arwen, he noticed the back of Angel's dress. Or lack there of!

"Um, Angel?"  She turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that your dress has no back to it?"  Angel's purple eyes grew wide.

"What?!" She turned her head to look at her back.  Aragorn was right!  The dress came down to a "v" at her hips, but all above that was bare skin! " Galadriel!"  The elder laughed out loud at the younger's reaction.

"Sorry, my dear. Couldn't help it."

"Angel."  The girl turned to the voice.  It was Elrond and he held a small box in his hands.

"Yes?"  Elladan came over and stood next to his love.

"Nothing makes me more happy than to see that you two will marry.  I only have one favor to ask of you Angel."  Elrond set the box down on the table and opened it.

Inside was the most delicate and beautiful circlet Angel had ever seen.  It was brilliant silver with a leaf pattern across the front.  Right in the middle was a gold star, flanked by two large blue stones on either side.

"This was my wife's," continued Elrond. "As the next Lady of Rivendell, I want you to wear it."  Angel smiled and stepped closer to him.

"But it was your wife's. I can't possibly take it."  Elrond smiled and placed the circlet on her head.

"I insist.  Besides, your name in elfish is Celebrian.  This circlet technically belongs to you."  Angel smiled once more and allowed Elrond to embrace her.

"Diola lle, Ada*" she whispered before pulling away.  Elrond smiled at her and allowed for Elladan to take Angel's arm.

As the couple walked towards the crowd, they heard Elrond exclaim behind them,

"May I present to you all, the future Lord and Lady of Rivendell!"  Angel blushed as all the people cheered.  Elladan noticed this and gently squeezed her hand, knowing that she would need all the support she could get in the next few hours and days.

~Back on Earth~

"Angi, I got all my…" Toby trialed off as he entered his sister's empty room. "Angi? Are you playing hide-and-go-seek?"  The young boy walked over to the closet and flung open the doors.

"Boo!"  But the only things he saw in the closet were shirts and pants, all hanging neatly on their hanger.  "Angi?"

Walking over to Angel's vanity, Toby noticed an envelope sitting there with his name on the outside.  He slowly opened it and sat down on the vanity chair, his feet barely touching the ground.  It was in Angel's handwriting.  Teardrops on the page suggested that Angel was crying when she wrote this.

_My dearest Toby,_

_When you are reading this, I will have left.  No, I'm not dead, sweetheart. I've left to go live in Middle-Earth. Now, I know that many think that it is only an imaginary place, but it's REAL!  Anyway, I don't have the time to tell you everything, but, if you read my diary (yes, I'm giving you permission) it will explain everything._

_Pease don't think that I am leaving you.  I am forever with you, right by your side.  I truly hope that you live a happy life, baby.  I know I will. Not a day will go by when I don't think of you. Please don't forget me. I love you, ithlen gwador* (little brother)_

_Love,_

_Angel_

_P.S.- There is a self-portrait of me in the closet. You can have it.)_

Toby rubbed his sleeve across his eyes to wipe the tears away.  Looking out a window, he stared up into the maroon colored sky.  A warm breeze caressed his face as he whispered,

"I'll never forget you, Angel. Never!"  Walking back to the closet, Toby reached inside and took out a painting.  

Angel had painted herself sitting on her window seat, a sketchbook in her lap.  Toby could see that tears were painted in her eyes.  The long red gown she wore shone in the painted sunlight.  Toby ran his hand over Angel's image, tears beginning to fall down his face again.

"Never forget you, Angi."

~Back in Middle-Earth~

Angel sat between Arwen and Elladan at the head table.  By now, they had all calmed down, but Arwen was still pretty giddy.

"Now, everyone must come to the wedding.  Elrohir, Glorfindel, Gandalf, Haldir.."

"Not Haldir," interrupted Angel.

"Why not?"

"Isn't he dead? I got new back home that he was."  Elladan answered his mela* question.

"He's not dead. Look" He pointed down the table. Angel followed his finger.  It was pointed right at a laughing Haldir!

"But…how?"  Elladan shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't know.  But, he did say that when he was fighting at Helm's Deep, he felt something bump into him, making him stumble forward.  When he turned to see who it was, he only saw an Urk-hai standing many steps above him. Nobody was close enough to bump into him! Was the oddest thing I've ever heard!"  Angel gasped as she realized whom she had bumped into while stumbling down the stairs. Haldir!  Her breaths started coming in short puffs and she could feel her heart climbing in speed.

"Angel? Are you okay?" asked Arwen, placing a hand on future sister-in-law's shoulder.  Angel could only nod her head and take many deep breaths.

"Maybe a song will calm her down," said Elladan, rising from his seat.  He walked over to the musicians, talked to them for a minute before walking into the middle of the hall.

"What is he doing?" whispered Angel.

"I don't know," whispered back Arwen.  As the music started, everyone looked to Elladan.

"Another long day is gone and I'm ready

For another long night where I'll be by your side

Another long day will come and I'll thank Eru*

That I'm alive and that he made you mine.

We belong together you and me

Holding on tight like lock and key

Going strong the way this love should be- a fantasy

And I'm so glad that Eru* made

Me for you and you for me.

I'm having that dream where we are walking

Together along with the sand in out feet

Then I am awake and I realize 

It wasn't a dream, it was reality."  Angel blushed madly as Elladan came over to her, pulled her up out of her chair and into a slow dance, close together.

"We belong together you and me

Holding on tight like lock and key

Going strong the way this love should be- a fantasy

And I'm so glad that Eru* made

Me for you and you for me."  A few stringed instruments played for a while before Elladan began singing again.

"We belong together you and me

Holding on tight like lock and key

Going strong the way this love should be- a fantasy

An I'm so glad that Eru* made 

Me for you and you for me

And I'm so glad that Eru* made

Me for you and you for me."

A round of applause came from everybody as Elladan finished his song and held Angel close to him, mithril tears falling down her face.

"I'm so glad that you're here," he whispered. Angel smiled.

"I always come back. But this time, it's forever. Forever back to you."  With that, their lips met.  And with that kiss, they sealed their fate with each other.  For all eternity.

That's all of it! I can't believe I did it!  Please don't get mad at the ending.  Just felt that this was the right way to go.  Hope you all enjoyed it, and if you guys want it badly enough, I will do an epilogue or another chapter.  See you all later!

God Bless!

-Angelsmile06

Elfish Translations

Aier=Little one

Diola lle=Thank you

Ithlen gwador=Little brother

Mela's=Love's

Mela=Love

Ada=Daddy

Eru=God


	11. A New Start

Hi people!  This is the last one I am doing of 'Forever Back to You'.  Yes, so sad!  I am actually getting teary eyed while typing this.  Ok, lets just get it over with.  Here you go, the last one of this story, 'A New Start'.

Disclaimer: I do not own any LOTR characters, locations, etc.  I only own Angel, Kipper and any others you don't recognize.

//In here//= thoughts

"In here"= normal talking

A New Start

Angel sighed as she leaned against the back rail of the ship.  The wind insisted on messing up her long hair, blowing it into her face.  Angel ran her hand over her face, pushing back both hair and tears.  She just kept staring out into the sea, almost wishing that this did not have to happen.

"Angel? Mela*, are you alright?"  Angel turned to see her husband, Elladan coming up to stand next to her.  With a small smile, she leaned against his strong body.  Elladan wrapped an arm around her waist and waited for her to start.

"I almost wish that they could have come with us."  Elladan rested his head on Angel's shoulder.

"Who?"

"Arwen and Estel.  They should have come."

"You know that would have been impossible."  Angel let out a sigh full of frustration.

"I know.  I would have really loved to see their child though."  Elladan smiled at his wife's wish.

"I bet you would have.  But I think you are going to beat Arwen though."  Angel laughed lightly as Elladan slowly rubbed her enlarged belly.

"Maybe I will.  I'm hoping that it will happen after we reach Valinor." Elladan placed a small kiss on Angel's hair, his hand still on her stomach.

"So do I.  I really don't think that I could deliver our baby."  Angel smiled and then gasped, holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Here, let me show you."  Angel took Elladan's hand and moved it to another place on her stomach.  His eyes widened as he felt the steady kick of the child within Angel.  Meeting his wife's eyes, Elladan could see tears in them.

"This child certainly has its mother's energy," he whispered.  

"And its father's stubbornness. Its already a week late," replied Angel.  Elladan just brushed his nose against Angel's.

"Another full week to spoil my beautiful wife."  Angel smiled as Elladan leaned in closer to kiss her.  Their lips were about to meet when Elrohir yelled out,

"Land ho!"  Startled, Angel and Elladan both jumped and glared at the twin.  Elrohir just shrugged his shoulders.  "Sorry, couldn't help it.  But, there it is!"

Elladan and Angel looked forward.  There was a lush green land, pure and lively, waiting for them.  Elladan held tightly onto Angel as they neared the dock.  Voices could be heard, calling out to them.

"Here we go," whispered Angel as Elladan led her to the gangway. Holding tightly onto Elladan, Angel walked slowly down, Elrohir following the couple.  Many people were waiting for them.  Before they knew it, Elladan and Angel had become separated, swarmed by greeters.

"Elladan! My son!"  Elladan laughed with joy as his father embraced him.  When he pulled back, Elladan noticed that his father looked younger than he had ever seen him.  Elrond noticed this and laughed.  "Don't worry, Elladan.  I shall explain later.  Now where is Angel?"

"Yes, where is this elf lady that I've heard so much about?" asked a soft voice.  Elladan looked over his father's shoulder to see someone that had left a long time ago.

"Nana*!"  With a large smile, Celebrian hugged her eldest son, tears falling down her face.

"Elladan, how grown up you look!"  Elladan pulled back to look his mother straight in the face.  No signs of the orc attack that had made up her mind to leave were on her face.  Only mithril tears.  "Now, where is this wife of yours?  Elrond has said so much about her."  Elladan glanced over to his father.

"Has he now?"  Elrond laughed at his son's expression.

"What did you want me to tell her?  That you had remained single the entire time?"  With a shake of his head, Elladan looked around for his wife.

"If you're looking for me, I'm right here."  Elladan whirled around to face Angel, a smile on her face.  "Finally, I scared you for once!"

"Haha. Very funny, melamin*."  Celebrian and Elrond joined them, along with Elrohir and Gandalf.

"Angel? Is that really you, little one?" asked Gandalf, disbelief and surprise in his voice.

"Of course it is!  Who else would it be?"

"But, your so, so.." began Elrond, unable to finish.

"Big? I know.  12 months and 1 week pregnant," announced Angel, proudly.  All stood in shock until all pounced on the couple, congratulating them.

A while later, all were walking towards where they would be staying.  Galadriel, along with Celeborn, had joined them.

"Angel, why didn't you contact me and tell me you were pregnant?" asked Galadriel.

"Because we wanted it to be a surprise." 

"Well, you succeeded on that part," commented Celebrian.  Laughs went all around.

"Have you two decided on any names yet?" asked Elrond.

"Well, we selected Ayden for a boy and Melde for a girl," said Elladan.  

"How much further?" asked Angel, a slight bit of whining detectable in her voice.

"Not far. Why? Are you becoming tired?" asked Elrond.

"Now, just wondering."  A thought came quickly to Elladan's mind and he moved a bit closer to his wife.

"Are you sure? I could carry you if you like."  Angel shook her head, not looking up at her husband's mischievous grin.

"No, I'm fine."  Only when she looked up did Angel notice that grin.  "Oh, no you don't. Elladan, don't even think about it."  Elladan's grin only grew in size.  Angel's eyes widened.  "Elladan…." She didn't even finish

Elladan took off after Angel in a flash.   He didn't run that fast, but just enough to make Angel wish that she wasn't so big.  As he chased her, the group with them erupted with laughter.  The chasing went on for about a minute before Angel fell to her knees, a yell of pain escaping her lips.  With a worried face, Elladan knelt down next to his wife, the group following. 

"Angel, what's wrong?"  Angel didn't answer, but just held her stomach.  Celebrian noticed and knelt down and well.

"Angel, how long?"

"Couple hours," came a strained reply.  Celebrian's eyes widened at the response.

"Why didn't you…"

"Water broke, just now," interrupted Angel, her voice laced with pain.  Celebrian looked up to her eldest son, his eyes filled with worry.

"What is it, Nana*? What's wrong with her?"

"If we don't get her into the house, a lot of things could go wrong.  Pick her up, Elladan. We must reach the house with all speed."

Without another word, Elladan picked up Angel and sped after his mother, his father and others following close behind.

"Mother, you still didn't tell me what was wrong with her," complained Elladan, each step bringing him closer to the house.

"She's in labor!  Now keep running!" came a yelled reply.  Elladan looked down to Angel, her face contorted with pain.

//Labor?  Baby? Oh dear!//  

They soon reached the house and Celebrian showed Elladan into a bedroom.  He gently laid Angel down on the mattress, a groan of pain escaping her lips as he did so.

"Angel? Angel?"

"Yeah, what do ya want?" Elladan let out a sigh of relief.

"Just wanted to make sure that you were all right."  A small smile crept onto Angel's lips.

"I'm lying here, in pain, about to give birth to a baby.  What ever gave you the idea that I wasn't?"  Elladan chuckled slightly before his mother came back in with the midwife and other ladies.

"Elladan, you're going to have to leave," said Celebrian, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I want to stay!"

"Elladan, you had better go," said Angel.

"What?"

"Believe me. If you don't want your hand broken by yours truly, you had better leave."  Elladan smile and leaned down to give his wife one last kiss.

"Be strong, Ainurmin*"

"I will."  With that, Elladan left the room and traveled down to where the rest of his family was staying to wait out Angel's long labor.

Ten hours later, Angel was still in labor and Elladan's patience was growing thin.  Along with his hearing.  Every time a contraction hit, Angel would cry out, the cry echoing all throughout the house.  Elladan glanced over to his father, who was talking quietly with Celeborn and Gandalf.

"Was Nana* like this with us, Ada*?"  Elrond turned towards his eldest son.

"Yes, she was.  But she was in labor with you and your brother for only six hours.  I wonder what is going on with Angel."  Gandalf nodded in agreement and was about to speak when Angel's cries stopped.  All stood silently and waited.  Finally, the sound of the thing that all most wanted echoed through the home.  The cries of a newborn baby.

Tears spilled down Elladan's face as the cries reached his ears.  Knowing that he was now a father was the greatest feeling he had ever experienced.

"Congratulations, my son," said Elrond, clasping his son's shoulder.  Elladan turned to face him and embraced his father.

"Its here, Ada. Its here."  Elrond pulled back and laughed.  Celebrian appeared just then, a huge smile on her face.

"Come and see your child, Elladan."  Without a moment's hesitation, Elladan was quickly walking towards Angel's room.  Elrond hugged his own wife and followed Elladan, Gandalf, Celeborn, and Elrohir close behind.

Elladan gently opened the door to the bedroom and peeked inside.  Angel was lying on the bed, a bundle in her arms.  She looked tired and worn, but Elladan had never seen her happier.  Looking up, she noticed Elladan and smiled.

"Come in, mela*. Meet your son."  With a smile a mile wide, Elladan raced into the room and up onto the bed, next to his wife.  Gazing down into the small bundle that Angel held, Elladan held his breath as the babe opened his eyes.

He had eyes just like his father, but hair like his mother's. Small pointed ears stood out on the sides of the babe's head.  When the babe eyed Elladan, it lifted a small hand up to him, closing on the finger it received.  Elladan turned to his wife and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

"He's perfect. Just perfect.  Our Ayden."  Angle smiled and held Ayden out to his father.

"Would you like to hold him?"  Cautiously, Elladan took his son and laid him in the crook of his arm.  The babe snuggled close to his father's chest and soon fell asleep.  A knock at the door caused both Angel and Elladan to jump.

"Yes, who is it?" asked Angel.

"Two grandparents, an uncle or two and two great-grandparents who want to see that boy you two have in there!"  Angel laughed at Celebrian's way of saying, 'Let us in!'

"Well, then get in here!"  The door opened and soon the room was filled with the happy family.

"How handsome he looks! He will be just like his father!" exclaimed Elrond, as he held Ayden in his arms.  The group moved over to a circle of chairs, leaving Angel to rest on the bed.  The chatter was pleasant to listen to.  Angel smiled as she heard them all talk about how Ayden was going to be just like Elladan and look just like her.  Angel's smile soon disappeared as another stab of pain flew across her abdomen.  Hoping that it wasn't something bad, and knowing that the midwife had left, Angel gritted her teeth and waited for the pain to stop.  It did, only to come back again.

"Nana*," she whispered.  Celebrian looked over to her and was by her side in an instant.

"What's wrong?"

"Is it normal for me to still be having pains?"  Confusion filled Celebrian's eyes.

"No, you should be done by now. Unless…"  

"Unless what?"

"Well, you know that Elrond had a twin, right?"

"Yes."

"And that Elladan has a twin, right?"

"Yes. What are you getting at?"

"Well, I think that the tradition is carrying on here."

"You mean…no, please no."  Celebrian nodded her head.

"I believe so, Aier*"

"OH BY THE VALAR!" screamed Angel.  Everyone shot up to attention.  Celebrian noticed Angel's face contorting again and went to check on her daughter-in-law.  Elladan was the first to his wife's side.

"Angel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Elladan," hastily replied Celebrian.  Looking up to Angel, she said, "You have no time to talk, missy.  You're crowning."  Angel's eyes widened.

"You have got to be joking!"  Elladan placed a hand on his wife's shoulder as she lay down again, bending her legs at the knees.

"What is going on, melamin*?"  Angel let out a small yelp of pain as the next one hit.

"Well, you know how…you and Elrohir are twins right?  And that Ada* was a twin right?"  Elladan nodded his head.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well…it seems that…by some reason… I've been chosen to keep…that tradition going."  Elladan's eyes widened as he put two and two together.

"By Eru*! Twins?"  Elrond, who still held Ayden, smiled.  

"I wondered why you were so big, Angel."

"Haha," she replied sarcastically.

"Angel, right now!" said Celebrian.  Without hesitation, Angel half-sat up and started pushing with all her might.  Elladan sat down behind her and helped her to sit partially up.  With a yell of pain, Angel laid back against Elladan's chest, her breaths coming in short puffs.

"I can't do it. I just can't!"

"You have to! Come on!" encouraged Elrohir from the side of the bed.  Galadriel was now beside her daughter, helping with the delivery.

"Not that much further.  Just one more, Aier*" Taking a deep breath, Angel started again.  

"Come on! Keep going," encouraged Celebrian.  With one last yell of pain, Angel slumped back against Elladan, only this time, a small, shrill cry emitted through the air.  Elladan reached down and kissed his wife soundly.

"You did beautifully, Ainurmin*" Angel smiled weakly.  The second delivery was very taxing on her.  

"Would you like to see your daughter now?" Angel looked over to Galadriel, who was holding a small bundle in her arms.

"Yes," she whispered.  Galadriel gently laid the babe in her mother's arms, smiling as she did so.

Angel finally got a good look at her daughter.  Her hair would be jet black, just like Elladan's.  Ever so gently, Angel traced her daughter's face with a soft finger.  The babe stirred and opened her eyes.  They were deep purple, her mother's trademark.

"Well, what do you know," whispered Gandalf.  Elladan reached down and gently touched his daughter's nose.

"Melde. Truly she lives up to her name."  Angel smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Melde's forehead.

"Come now, let us leave them be.  Angel needs rest," said Galadriel, shooing everyone out of the room.

Elladan lay down next to his wife, Ayden in his arms, Melde still in her mother's.  Both babes soon fell asleep, content in the presence on their parents.  Elladan reached over and brushed a piece of hair out of Angel's eyes.

"They are perfect."

"Yes, they are."

"Are you very tired?"

"A little, and sore as well." 

"Then sleep, melamin*"

"You stay right here if I do."  Elladan chuckled softly.

"Of course. Now sleep."  Angel sighed contently and soon slipped into a peaceful sleep.  Elladan stayed awake a while longer, just gazing at his wife and two beautiful children.

//Thank the Valar they are all all right.  So, this is a new start. For all of us. //  Laying a hand over his children and clasping the hand of his wife's in his, Elladan fell asleep with a smile on his face.  Indeed it was a new start.  Another story was beginning.

There it is!!!! Yeah! *Throws confetti everywhere* Can't believe it's over!  Well, hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all will review my new story, 'Blind Faith, Blind Love'  THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWS! YOU GUYS WERE MY INSPERATION! THANK YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!

GOD BLESS YOU ALL!

Angelsmile06 

Elvish Translations:

Mela= Love

Melamin= My love

Aniurmin= My angel

Ada= Dad/ Daddy

Nana= Mom/ Mommy

Aier= Little one

Also,

Ayden means 'fiery one'

Melde means 'beloved' 


End file.
